Huddy Around the Hospital
by Houddy
Summary: This is a series of one shot smut I started a long time ago, way back in 2005. It's basically just House and Cuddy finding new and unusual places to have sex. It can get a bit detailed, and hopefully a bit hot!
1. The Clinic

**11 September 2005**

**THE CLINIC**

House had been so lost in his video game that he hadn't heard the exam room door open or close, nor had he heard the lock being turned. What did catch his attention was the sound of a pair of heels coming toward him slowly. He looked up to see Dr. Cuddy walking toward him. He must be in trouble for something, but he couldn't imagine what it was.

"Dr. House." She came straight toward him and removed the Game Boy from his hands.

"I was right in the middle of level three." House protested.

Cuddy looked at the screen, did something with the controls, and House heard the sounds of defeat. "There, now you're not." She'd deliberately killed his man. This was war.

House stood up. "Give that back." He reached out for his GameBoy, but she pulled it out of his reach.

"You have two choices here, House." She paused for effect and gave him a scrutinizing look. "You can either play with your little video game," she held out the GameBoy and saw him move toward it. "Or you can play with me." She put the GameBoy on the table and waiting for him to make his choice.

House smiled broadly. He wasn't in trouble after all. "This is a tough one." He looked from her to the GameBoy. "On the one hand, I was just about to break the 10,000 point mark." She slipped off her lab coat and it fell to the floor. "On the other hand, I'd get to see your boobies." His eyes widened and drifted down to where she was unbuttoning her top button. "I would get to see your boobies, right?" He had to know the facts before making such an important decision.

"You show me what you have, I'll show you what I have." She was halfway done with her blouse buttons.

House had never moved so fast in his life. He jumped off the table, landing on one leg, the good one, and quickly undid his pants. He shimmied a little to help them down to the floor.

"Nice." Cuddy smiled approvingly at his tighty whities.

"Now you." House leaned against the bed and crossed his arms, ready for the show.

She took a moment to look at him. He looked so cute in his tee shirt and wrinkled button up, unbuttoned as always, his pale legs poking out under the hem of the shirt. The tee fell just above his rather impressive package, which bulged against the white cotton of his Fruit of the Looms.

"I'm waiting." House tapped his cane impatiently, then lifted the end of her skirt with it.

"Patience House." She slipped the blouse off her shoulders slowly.

"I hate patients." He turned his cane around, and slid the head up her skirt.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Fine, why don't you just rip my clothes off right now." She was unbuttoning the back of her skirt.

"Could I?" He perked up.

"NO!" She slid the skirt off before he could get any ideas. She was standing before him in beautifully matched set of lacy rose colored lingerie. House smiled approvingly.

"get over here." House adeptly hooked the handle of his cane into the front of her panties and pulled her to him. It wasn't hard, she seemed more than willing to make the journey.

She pulled off his shirt and he removed his tee. He, too, was now in his skivvies. "Oh, we are going to be in so much trouble if someone walks in now." House grabbed her waist and pulled her between his now open legs.

"I locked the door." She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Brains," he looked her up and down slowly, "and beauty. That's my kind of woman."

"Shut up and kiss me." She put her hand behind his head and pulled him toward her. Their lips met. She closed her eyes. She wanted to focus all her senses on the feeling of his tongue dancing inside her mouth.

House shifted his weight onto his good leg, using his cane as a counter balance. He slid his hand tightly around Cuddy's waist. She could change her mind at any moment, and he wasn't about to let her get away easily.

Cuddy finally broke free from his kiss, and moved her lips to his neck, where she gently kissed him until his whole body seemed to melt. He leaned back against the bed, his eyes closed, his head tilted back.

"I hate to rush things," Cuddy said between neck kisses, "but I have a board meeting in twenty minutes, and I'm going to need time to freshen up." She tilted her head and bit her lip. He loved it when she did that.

"Oh, you and your administrative needs." In one grand movement, House twisted himself around, and brought Cuddy with him so that she was now backed up against the bed.

"Ooh." Cuddy was impressed. She felt a rush of excitement flow through her body. "So virile."

"You ain't seen nothing yet." House pressed his lips hard against hers. She felt his hand slide up her back and unclasp her bra. She felt the bra slip off her chest and fall between her and House.

He picked it up and looked at it. "I will never understand the bra. Those beauties," he was looking at her breasts now, "should never be locked up." He tossed the bra over his shoulder, bend down and kissed her breast.

Cuddy couldn't stop herself from laughing, something House thoroughly enjoyed, as it caused 'those beauties' to jiggle up and down.

His mouth trailed down her bosom until he took her nipple in it. He bit a little too hard, and she shuddered against him. He kind of liked it, so he tried it again. "Ouch. Stop that."

"You should get those pierced." She wiggled his eyebrows at her. It was the funniest thing she'd ever seen. She laughed, tossing her head back, so he took the opportunity to kiss her neck. She let out a groan of pleasure. "Oh, House."

His hand slipped down over her breast and across her flat stomach. It stopped at the top of her panties. He paused there for a moment before letting his little finger slide beneath the lacy material. He could feel the soft curls. Her body wriggled as he teased her with his fingers.

She could feel him getting hard against her thigh. The heat of it was driving her mad. She put her hands inside his knickers and slide them down to his knees. She looked down appraisingly. "Not bad." She moved her eyes back up to his. She wanted to see the look in his face.

"Not bad? Are you kidding me?" He pulled her panties down quickly. He'd show her 'not bad'. He separated her legs with his own. Then felt her hand gently reach around his penis. She pulled him into her. They kissed, frantic, wild, passionate kisses. Their heads twisted and turned back and forth in a heated rush.

House still had one hand on his cane, but he was mostly using her for support now. Her back was pushed against the high bed, and the bed moved slightly with each thrust, but they didn't seem to notice. His free hand was pushing the small of her back, moving her whole body toward his rhythmically.

House was usually very good at controlling himself when he wanted to, but not a single bone in his body wanted to control him now. He could feel the end coming quicker. The blood was rushing through his body causing heat to permeate from his skin. Cuddy's skin now tasted of sweat. His mouth was exploring every inch of her.

Cuddy felt House growing tenser. She knew he was close. She wasn't, and she wasn't about to let him get off without her. "Slow down there sailor." She managed to push him away. She took him by the hand, and led him to a nearby chair.

"You can't stop now." House looked heartbroken.

"Who said anything about stopping?" She pushed him down into the chair. He looked up at her, a big smile on his face. He ran a hand up her thigh to her soft, round ass. She was biting her lip now. He pulled her ass toward him, knowing the rest of her would follow.

She put one leg through the slat in the side of the chair. Her eyes never leaving his. She saw him smile. She put her hands on his shoulders for support as the other leg slipped through the other side of the chair. She was now stratled on top of him. "Now, where were we?"

"No where near as good as this." House smiled broadly as he slipped himself back inside her. In her new position, Cuddy was able to adjust herself on top of him. She groaned as he hit the spot. Yes, this was much better.

House came first, but it was only a matter of seconds before Cuddy joined in. She collapsed into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. His hands still had enough energy to run along her sweat bathed body. "We really should do this again some time."

Her head popped up. "Time? Oh, shit, what time is it?" She looked up at the clock. "My meeting is in 10 minutes." She pulled herself off of him, and tried to get to her feet. House pulled her back down and kissed her. She kissed him for a minute, then pushed away again. "I'm serious, House. I've got to go." She climbed off him again, and started gathering her clothes.

House leaned back in the chair. His legs where stretched out before him, his naked body glistening under the florescent lights. He had a very satisfied look on his face.

Cuddy put her clothes on quickly and smoothed out her hair. She turned to look at House. He had never looked more gorgeous. She walked over and bent down to kiss him. He caught her arm and pulled her down into his lap.

"House," she said when he finally took his tongue out of her mouth. "You're messing up my clothes." Now she was going to be very conscience of her clothing smelling like him all through the meeting. Great.

"I'll let you go if you agree to do this again." He smiled at her. It was a disarming smile.

"When do you have clinic duty again?"

"Tomorrow, noon." He kissed her neck. It really did taste uncommonly good.

"See you then." She pulled herself off him, again. With one last peck on the cheek, she headed for the door. "Are you going to get dressed before your next patient comes in?"

"You're going to make me see a patient after that?" She would have to pay for that.

"You have 10 minutes. You'd better get your underwear out from under the bed." She smiled, turned and vanished through the door. House watched her leave. That was one hell of a woman. For the first time ever he was actually looking forward to clinic duty the next day.

4


	2. The Elevator

I like this story. It's quite different than what I usually do, smutwise. lol Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**12 September 2005**

**THE ELEVATOR**

Dr. Cuddy pushed the button for the 3rd floor and waited for the doors to close. Just before they shut, a cane was thrust between them, and they started to open again. House smiled when he saw the irritated look on her face.

"Thought you could get away with it?" He got in and stood next to her. The doors slowly closed.

"Get away with what?" She sounded exhausted. She'd just finished a board meeting in which House was a main topic of discussion, again.

"You're trying to get me to go to that symposium. Well, it's not going to happen." She was always trying to make him do things he didn't like and he'd had enough.

"That's too bad. It might have been very…." She grabbed his arm. The elevator had lurched to a stop.

"Oh." He grabbed the wall, keeping them both from falling on their asses.

"What did you do?" Cuddy glared at House. She knew he hadn't done anything, but she needed to blame someone.

"I didn't do anything." He pushed the open door button a few times, but nothing was happening. "We seem to be a little stuck." He smiled nervously. She didn't look to happy.

"We can't be stuck. I can't be stuck in an elevator." She looked around. She was fine with elevators when they were going up and down and the door would open at any moment, but she'd never been stuck in one before, and already she knew she wouldn't like it.

"Well, you are." House backed away from her. She looked like she was going to blow.

"Why did it have to be with you?" She said it so helplessly, so defeated that he couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

Realization washed over him when she started taking deep breaths. "You're claustrophobic."

"Brilliant deduction Dr. Genius." She leaned up against the elevator wall. Why weren't those doors opening.

"Well, the best cure for claustrophobia..."

"If you say being stuck in an elevator, I'm going to kick your ass." She was coming unhinged.

House backed away a little more, until he bumped into the elevator wall opposite her. "I was going to say you should take your mind off where you are."

"Great. And how am I supposed to do that?" She had her eyes shut now and was still breathing deeply, or at least trying to.

"I could think of a few ideas." House smiled, and although she couldn't see it with her eyes shut, she seemed to know what those ideas were.

"You've got to be kidding me." Her eyes had popped open, and now that she could see the smile, she knew exactly what he meant.

He decided to take that as a yes. He walked over to her, knowing she couldn't get away. He started singing Aerosmith's Love in an Elevator. This made her laugh.

"Stop it." She put a hand to his chest, trying to keep him at arms length, but not trying hard enough to actually succeed.

"Your words say no, but that low cut blouse says yes." He bent down and kissed the skin exposed just above her top button.

"House." She pushed him away again, but not too far away. "I am not going to have sex with you in an elevator."

"If you can't play along, this isn't going to work and you are going to pass out from all those annoying deep breathing exercises, and then I'm going to have to give you mouth to mouth. I'd much rather do it with you conscience." He bent in and kissed her.

They slowly slid to the floor. "Close you're eyes." House lowered her onto her back. "Tell me your fantasies."

Her eyes, which she had obediently closed, popped back open again, and looked up at him. "You're my shrink now?"

"God knows you need one, but no. I said tell me your fantasies, not your problems. Now shut your eyes." He put his hand over her eyes, removing it only after he felt her lashes close beneath it.

"I do have this fantasy that one of my employees will finally shut up and do his job without making excuses or complaining, or getting the hospital sued."

"Wow, you've got quite the fantasy life. Maybe I can help you out a little." He leaned over her and kissed her. "See, I have this fantasy, it involves some leather, lots of alcohol, and some serious nudity. Unfortunately, the only leather I have on me is my watch, and I doubt there's a bar hidden in here anyway, but the serious nudity is a definite option." As he said all this, he was unbuttoning her blouse.

She stopped him. "I am not getting naked in an elevator."

"Yeah, well, you said you weren't going to have sex with me in one either, but I can tell you now, you lied." He tried to unbutton her blouse again. He was almost done. Again she stopped him.

"I am not getting naked in an elevator." She said it very slowly, and very pointedly, hoping he would pick up on the part she left unsaid. He did. His smile broadened as he though just how they would manage it.

"Just what did you have in mind?"

Cuddy pulled House by the shirt. His body pressed down on hers, but not for long. She rolled him onto his side, and then onto his back. Her hands slid down to his pants. She kissed him as she fumbled with his zipper.

He grew hard as she took him in her hand. This wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind, but it was working.

A strange smile spread across her face as he came closer and closer to release. She was up to something. He knew it, but it was too late to do anything about it now. She was VERY good with her hands.

"Dr. House." She cleared her throat, and laughed sweetly. "You know that symposium coming up next month?" She kept working him with her hand. Slow, then fast, then slow again. She was teasing him, and loving every minute of it as the expression on his face showed tortured ecstasy.

"Yea." He croaked, trying to maintain some control of his voice. He finally knew exactly what she was up to.

Her laugh floated down to him. She was having way too much fun. "I want you to go." She was manipulating him. House tried to get up, but not only wouldn't see let him, his own body had revolted on him, and wasn't going anywhere.

"You can't make me." It sounded childish, but it wasn't his fault. Much of the blood for his brain had been redirected at the moment and he wasn't functioning with full rationality.

"You're right." She released him and made to get up. He grabbed her arm. Wilson had once said she was very good at her job. He had no idea how right he was.

"You are NOT going to stop now." He placed her hand back on his penis and felt the warm rush of her touch jump through his body. There was no way he would let her stop now.

"Then you are going to the symposium?" She inquired innocently.

"Of course." He had no intention of going, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

The elevator lurched again. "That wasn't me," House said, as if she might have thought his explosion could rock the elevator. She would have appreciated the joke had she not had the sudden thought that they could die.

House zipped up his pants quickly and Cuddy helped him to his feet, just in time. The elevator doors slid open as she was helping him smooth out his pants. "Fell," House said when he noticed Dr. Cameron staring at them. "Bumpy ride." He looked over at Cuddy. She was trying very hard to suppress a laugh. "About that symposium, Dr. Cuddy, perhaps you could go over the details with me later on today."

"I'll have something for you this afternoon." She smiled knowingly at him.

"I bet you will." He was oozing with sexual innuendo.

House stood and watched Cuddy walk away. She never ceased to amaze him. Not many people could manipulate him like that, and leave him wanting more.


	3. The Piano

This story was written just after that photo of House and Cuddy (or more probably, since it never showed up in the episode, Hugh and Lisa between takes) sitting at the piano in their casino night finery. I couldn't let an image of the impecably dressed House and Cuddy at a piano at a hospital event go unficed. So, here is the fic. And yes, it is SMUTTY. You have been warned.

* * *

**12 July 2006**

**THE PIANO**

The fundraiser was over and everyone was gone. Lisa Cuddy surveyed the disaster area that was once her nice, pristine hospital. "Looks like you've got your work cut out for you." James Wilson came up behind her.

"Looks that way." She sighed thinking of the long hours her cleaning crew would have to put in.

"Night." Wilson walked out the door.

She heard laughter and voices coming out of the lift. "Did you get a load of that last song? I swear it was a dirty limerick set to music." Dr. Chase looked at Drs. Foreman and Cameron as they piled out of the lift. "Did you hear those lyrics?"

"Yeah." Foreman laughed.

Cameron stormed off toward the door, pushing past Cuddy without any acknowledgement.

"She's in a hurry." Cuddy smiled while no one was watching.

"House told her to stuff it." Chase wasn't hiding his laughter.

"She chastised him for a song he was singing." Foreman felt further explanation was necessary.

"Where is he anyway?" Cuddy could care less about what Cameron did or didn't do.

"He's upstairs in the lounge playing the piano." Foreman pushed Chase toward the door. "I'm going to get you a taxi."

"That's probably a good idea." Chase steadied himself by crashing into the glass doors.

Cuddy watched them leave then headed toward the lift.

She could hear House's dulcet tones through the lounge door. He was clearly drunk, as he slurred the words to Great Balls of Fire. He looked up, still singing, and glared at Cuddy.

"Why don't you go home House?" She walked over and stood by the piano. He stopped singing but was still playing softly.

"In the immortal words of Dr. Lisa Cuddy…to what?"

It took her a moment to process that she'd once accused him of having nothing to go home to. She smiled sadly at him. "Do you know any Rachmaninov?" She sat down on the bench beside him.

House started playing a soft piano concerto. Cuddy watched his long white fingers as they glided over the keys. He felt her hand lightly brush his leg as she rested it behind him on the bench. She continued to watch him play, her eyes following his fingers as they danced.

"I don't usually take requests." He kept his eyes down, though out of the corner of them, he could see her leg covered in blue velvet resting beside his.

"I feel honored." She meant it. It wasn't some snide comment or their usual banter. She'd never heard him play before, and knew he rarely did in front of other people.

House had no response. He didn't dare ruin the moment. Her leg had moved a fraction of an inch and was now resting against his. He could feel the muscles relaxing against his own tired leg. Her whole body seemed to have shifted toward his. Her bare shoulder was painfully close to his own tuxedo clad arm.

Cuddy felt the night's events catching up with her. That and House's soft music made her want to curl up and go to sleep. She let some of the stress out of her legs and felt one fall gently against house's. She looked at him, hoping he hadn't noticed. He didn't react, so she let her leg fall deeper against his. It felt good to relax.

She wanted nothing more than to rest her head on his shoulder, close her eyes, and let his playing drift her off into wonderful dreams. Sleep was taking over her body, and her hand, grasping the bench behind House, threatened to let her fall. It wouldn't have been the worst thing, falling against his firm, strong body.

"Do you play?" House looked over at her. That was a mistake. His head felt light and woozy as he looked into her sparkling blue eyes.

"No. I never learned." She looked away, fearful of the draw his penetrating sapphire eyes.

"I could teach you." The idea was ludicrous. He knew it as soon as he said it. He waited for her to laugh at him.

"I'd much rather listen to you play." She closed her eyes, letting the notes wash over her. With her eyes closed, the heat of his leg against hers seemed magnified.

"Give me your hand." He had to do something. He couldn't sit here any longer not touching her, not feeling her soft skin against his. He took her free hand, the one that wasn't only centimeters from his ass and spread her fingers out over the keys. To do this, he had to turn her body so it was facing him.

Her heart began to race. She focused on their hands, his on top of hers, pressing hers gently against the keys. They were making beautiful music together. She smiled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" House had been concentrating so deeply on her that he instantly noticed the change in her countenance.

"I was just thinking." She wrestled with whether to tell him or not, but the Mojito's she'd had earlier had weakened her self control. "We're making beautiful music together." She looked into his eyes. That was a mistake.

House felt her hand, the one behind him inch closer, her fingertips finally touching the tight material of his trousers. He looked into her azure eyes and breathed deeply. He knew what was coming. He welcomed it, but he wanted her to be the one to initiate it.

She read his expression and knew he wouldn't push her away. Still, she hesitated. They had worked a long time to get where they were. The respect they felt for one another meant a lot to her. She didn't want to loose that. She looked into his eyes, then down to his lips. She watched as he drew his lips inward, she saw the tip of his tongue as he ran it over his soft lips.

She longed for those lips. She wanted to taste them, to feel them pressed against her own. She imagined the kiss long before she tilted her head up, leaned in and took it.

House watched as her face came closer, slowly, painfully slowly. He longed to grab her head and pull it toward him. He wanted to throw her against the piano and melt into her. But he waited, knowing this had to be her idea. Wanting her to take control.

He could feel her breath on his face. She was so close he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. This was agony. He needed her to kiss him now. He needed to feel her in his arms.

Cuddy closed her eyes for the final approach. She couldn't watch, in case he pulled away at the last moment. She couldn't handle that. She breathed slowly, trying to calm her pounding heart. She felt his breath on her lips as he opened his mouth. Was he going to say something? She hesitated a moment, allowing him to speak if he chose to. He didn't. Instead he made the final move toward her, his nose brushing lightly against hers before she tilted her head to avoid collision.

She felt his nose brush her cheek. She felt his lip finally touch hers. She opened her mouth slightly and caught her breath, then pressed her lips firmly against his. She opened her mouth slightly. He did the same. Together they closed their mouths against each other. He sucked lightly on her bottom lip.

The next time their mouths opened, lips still pressed together, tongues met and pushed their way into opposing mouths. They danced around each other slowly, gently then retreated to their own mouths. Lips parted for only a moment as Cuddy adjusted her head, tilting it quickly to the other side.

She felt House's arm wrap around her waist and pull her in closely. Their bodies were pressed together. She felt his heartbeat, pounding in rhythm to her own. Her hand, which once held her on the bench firmly was now sliding along his firm ass. She grabbed it and gave a gentle, playful squeeze.

House felt a flash of energy course through his body as she cupped him firmly in her hand. There was nothing sexier than a woman copping a feel. He felt his appreciation for her rising in his pants. The hand not holding her tightly against him slid slowly up her bare arm, feeling every hair which seemed charged with energy. It slid across her shoulder and his fingers quickly wrapped their way around her neck.

Cuddy shuddered as House's hand slid beneath her hair and made it's way slowly, tauntingly along her neck. As a spark ran through her body, she tilted her head automatically at his touch. He had reached that one spot that drove her made. His fingers danced across it as his thumb brushed the bottom of her earlobe.

Whatever he'd done, whatever hidden spot he'd reached, House was enjoying its effect as Cuddy pressed harder against him, her kiss becoming more intense, more desperate and filled with desire she couldn't control. His fingers wrapped around the back of her neck, and he pressed her closer still. He wanted to devour her. He wanted to make her weak. He wanted to make her his.

Cuddy finally pulled away, needing to catch her breath more than anything. She breathed heavily as she felt his lips press against her neck. Now that he'd started, he wasn't about to stop. She leaned her head back and let out a small moan. Through all the emotion she was feeling at the moment, she still managed to squeeze in a tinge of embarrassment at her vocalized rapture. House, ever the gentlemen, let it pass. He slid the strap off her shoulder and kissed the place on her skin that it had been covering.

When the strap fell off her shoulder, it continued to slide slowly down her arm, aided by House's wandering hand. He watched as inch by inch her milky white skin was slowly being exposed. He slid his hand down further and the swell of her breast came into view. She let his other hand slide the zipper slowly down her back.

House put a hand on each of her shoulders and slid them in perfect unison down the length of her arm, taking with them each strap of her dress. He slid her top of her dress down and let it land in a pile in her lap. Her exposed torso shivered as the cool air touched her skin. He ran his hands over her flesh, causing her to shiver for a whole different reason.

He felt her hand tighten over his buttock, squeezing and massaging it lovingly. Her other hand slid it's way slowly up his thigh, starting at the knee, then pushing it's way between his legs, slinking slowly toward it's goal.

In a sudden movement that neither of them expected, House pushed her against the piano and the keys sung out in protest as her weight came crashing against them. "Ah." She let out an excited gasp. House's forcefulness had only turned her on more.

Her dress had dropped to the ground with a little help from House. He took a moment to admire the view. Cuddy was wearing nothing but a black lace thong and a pair of high heels. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen and his smile showed his appreciation.

She leaned over and began to kiss him. Her breasts now hung down before his eyes. He raised his hands and wrapped his fingers around the rounded flesh. He squeezed and massaged them, enjoying the way they filled his hands, the way her nipples rubbed against the palms of his hands as he moulded her breasts into different shapes.

She pulled him to his feet. A shot of pain ran down his leg, but he ignored it. His mind had better things to think about, like the way her fingers were deftly unbuttoning his pants, or how the zipper was slowly sliding down.

Cuddy slipped her hands inside the waist of his rented trousers and easily slid them off his slender hips and down his leg to the knee. Gravity did the rest. She felt House lean slightly against her as he lifted first one foot, then the other in an attempt to free himself from the pants. She slid a slender arm around his waist for further support, and to draw him closer to him.

Unencumbered by the restricting wool of the pants, House stood with his legs slightly apart. He could feel the artificially cooled air slide up under his boxers. He felt the tight elastic that held his boxers up being pulled away from the front of his waist. Cuddy was looking into his eyes, smiling up at him. He took her face in his hands and pulled her mouth to his.

He lost himself in her kiss. Long, hot and passionate. His tongue explored the far reaches of her mouth. He wanted to know every inch of her. She moaned softly. Her hands had stopped what they were doing, getting lost in the kiss, but she finally put them back to work. She slid a second hand under the elastic and moved them both, in perfect unison, around his hips until they were holding the tight round cheeks of his well toned ass.

It was his turn to moan. He began to struggle with his bow tie. He hated the blasted things. He pulled one end and it only tightened the bow. Then he pulled the other and made a right mess of things. "Let me." She slid her hands out of his knickers and adeptly removed his tie. She didn't stop there, quickly sliding her hand behind each button of his shirt and carefully forcing his shirt open until his chest was exposed. She followed each unbuttoning with a soft kiss.

House smiled as her soft lips touched his naked skin. He felt the loss of her hands on his ass, but was enjoying their new job of slowly undressing him. His own hands found their way around her hips and tried to access her own rock hard ass, which was pressed against the piano keys. House's mood became playful, so he danced his fingers across the keys. Some soft, sensual piece came from some forgotten place in his mind.

The shirt was ready to be removed, but House wasn't done with his song. Cuddy left the shirt hanging off his now bare shoulders, which she showered with kisses. She closed her eyes as he continued to play, and placed her head on his shoulder, swaying lightly to the music.

House was still not done with his masterpiece, but feeling Cuddy's bare flesh swaying softly next to his, he realized he had much better things to do than play music. He might not be a great runner, and he might not be able to play the sports he loved, but he had amazing upper body strength. In one swift movement, we wrapped his hands around her waist and raised her onto the piano. The keys made a horrible sound as he lowered her weight onto them.

Cuddy looked around nervously after the loud noise. For the first time she realized they were in the hospital and anyone could come in at any moment. House grabbed her head, which was trying to look over his shoulder and planted another hard kiss on her lips. When he was certain she had forgotten about eavesdroppers, he released her head and slid one hand down the length of her body to one of her perfectly curved hips.

His finger toyed with the bit of her thong that wrapped around her hip. She caught her breath as his finger slid under the lacy material that barely covered her. He felt her tremble at his touch, which only urged him on further. His long, slender finger finally reached her hair line. He felt her press tightly against him as his finger played with the soft curls.

Her hands slid down his back. Their journey was hastened when he began exploring the contents of her knickers, and quickly made their way underneath the cool cotton boxers. This time she didn't bother playing around under the material, but rather busied herself with removing them completely. Before House could figure out what was going on, the elastic was stretching across his slightly spread thighs.

Cuddy felt a long, slender finger slip inside her. Her head went back automatically and she closed her eyes. She knew House was watching her under the florescent lights. That only made the moment more intense. She moved her hips from side to side, the keys beneath her chiming out softly as she moved.

House was sick of letting his finger have all the fun. He slid his hand out of her panties and lightly tapped that bit of flesh that was no longer her thigh, but not yet her bottom. It was a signal to lift her cheek so he could slid the thong off that side. She read him easily and shifted her weight to one side, listening to the strange sound of the keys shifting beneath her. He did the same on the other side, and found her just as receptive to the suggestion.

He slid the knickers down as far as he could reach. He couldn't bend enough to remove them completely. The pain shooting through his leg wouldn't let him. He tried to slid them off the rest of the way with his cane but got stuck toward the bottom. "Take those off." He ordered.

Cuddy obeyed with a smile on her face. His forcefulness was exciting her and she wasn't sure how much longer she could wait. When she came up from removing her knickers, she took him in her hand. His penis was hot and hard. She liked the way it felt in her hand. She slid her hand up and down its impressive length slowly, letting her fingers play in his hair as she reached the top.

House let out a gasp. His heart was pounding. He watched her as she slowly guided him inside her. She was looking down, watching what she was doing, he moved his head a little so he could look at her from the side. She was beautiful with a deep concentration on her face as she watched their two bodies become one.

She felt him penetrate her slowly, as she guided him in like a ship coming into dock. She could feel his eyes on her, penetrating her bare flesh as his penis penetrated her wet lips. Her breath quickened, coming in fits as she felt him pulling back out. Before completely leaving the warmth of her vagina, he plunged back in, deeper than before.

His buttocks tightened with each thrust. She felt the muscles contract under her fingers as she reached around and pushed him back in. The piano made muffled whimpers with each thrust as House moved deeper and deeper inside her, pushing her body harder against the piano.

She felt his hand along one of her long legs. He grasped her thigh tightly and pulled it up. She knew what he wanted, and wrapped her leg around his waist, allowing him better access to the spot he was desperately searching for. The other leg went up without any aide from him. Her stiletto clad feet wrapped together behind his back, locking his body against hers.

His movements were restricted now. He had to modify his thrusting from long hard pushes to softer more cyclical movements. The effect was marvelous. Locked together, their bodies maintained contact, and friction. The heat between them grew rapidly as they both broke into a sweat.

She leaned back, arching her back against the music stand. There was a loud crack as the thin bit of wood, along with her body, went crashing onto the top of the piano. "Ouch!" The pain she felt was fleeting and quickly replaced by the feeling of House's lips slowly nibbling their way down the length of her neck, across her collar bone as though he were eating corn on the cob, and slowly down her chest.

One of his large hands pushed her breast up as high as it would go. It was just high enough for his tongue to dance across her nipple, sending a shiver of delight through her entire body and urging her to arch her back further, pressing herself against his groin.

He felt himself coming. He didn't want to. It was too soon. He tried to think of things to distract him. He thought about his dad. That worked a little too well. He ran a hand down her body. It looked like porcelain in the harsh light of the fluorescents.

He smiled at her. She was glistening with sweat, and he had gotten her that way. He had brought her to a point where she was laid out before him, waiting for him to do whatever he wanted to her. He leaned over her, pinning her arms above her head and sucking on her neck. He wanted to leave his mark. He wanted proof that this night was happening.

Much to his surprise, she didn't try to stop him.

She was lost in the feeling of his warm mouth pulling her skin into it. She wasn't thinking about tomorrow. If she had been, she might have protested. She wasn't thinking about wearing turtlenecks or scarves this late in the spring. It was the furthest thing from her mind. She could feel his weight pressing down on her. She could feel him twisting around inside her. She could feel the desire coursing through his body. That was all that mattered.

A powerful surge rushed through his body. He was helpless to stop it. The time had come, and whether she was ready or not…he let out a primal yell as he felt his sperm gushing out of him and straight into her with a determination he rarely experienced in normal life. It was like the breaking of a dam, full of fury and rage, followed by a strange calm and great sense of relief.

Cuddy watched his face as he came. She'd never seen it in such ecstasy. His eyes were closed and his head was back. His mouth hung open. He was totally unaware of how he looked. He wasn't trying to impress or show off, and he looked sexier than she'd ever seen him.

The piano was howling painfully underneath her, but neither of them noticed the sound it was making. Their heavy breathing, the sound of their hearts racing, and his howling release all covered the off key tune her ass was playing.

He collapsed onto her and she let out a sharp cry. "Sorry." He pulled himself up and stood before her. "You didn't…" he looked down the length of her naked body.

"I didn't expect to." She smiled anyway. She'd gotten more than she'd anticipated. It was enough.

"What's that supposed to mean?" House narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing. Sorry. I didn't mean…" She felt awful.

"I think that was a challenge." House's mouth turned up into a grin. He took her wrist and pulled her off the piano. There was a groan of the keys as her sweaty flesh was pried away. "That's gonna leave a mark." He looked at the red lines on her ass.

"Shut up." She was looking up into his face with those big blue eyes. He regretted having to turn her away from him, but these things had to be done.

"Bend over." He commanded and she obeyed. He was enjoying himself now. She placed her hands on the fallboard, which she lowered over the keys for support. She felt House so close behind her. She felt the heat coming off his body, she felt his pulse racing, and his breath heavy from exhaustion. Then she felt the tip of his penis slide into her. From this new angle, she felt the thrusts with greater force.

He was so close to the sweet spot. He could tell. Her breath had quickened. Her whole body was trembling and the heat coming off her could have fried an egg. His near success spurred him on. House put his hands on her hips and forced her back to arch more, giving him a better angle.

Suddenly she let out an "Oh God!" She repeated it several times. House smiled. He was the God in 'Oh God'. Her head fell down then she quickly threw it back again. He watched as the hair, wilted from her sweat, fell down her white back.

She was loosing strength in her arms. They wouldn't hold her much longer. They wouldn't have to. House had reached into her and was teasing her G spot mercilessly. Every time he was almost there, he pulled back out. Each time he went back in, he came closer to his goal. She could almost….almost…and there it was. He'd found his mark and hit it with such precision a volt of lightening shot through her whole body. Every muscle contracted. Every nerve ending fired off. Her entire body had short circuited for that one shining moment.

House pulled away, satisfied that this time he had fully satisfied her. She fell back onto the piano and a number of keys shouted their protest. She quickly released them and sat beside House on the bench. They were both breathing heavily. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and smiled at her. "That was fun."

She laughed easily. "Yes. It was." She bit her bottom lip as she smiled. She wanted to kiss him but she feared the spell had been broken.

He saw the kiss in her eyes. Why didn't she lean in? Maybe she needed a little incentive. He slid his arm up her waist, around her back, her flesh was still hot and moist. Her eyes closed automatically. She took a big gulp.

Suddenly she felt his lips press against hers. She didn't open her eyes. She just enjoyed the sensation of his kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth, it twisted around her own. He made a sound, deep from the back of his throat. It was the sound of hunger quenched.

"We should get out of here." It took all her inner strength to pull herself out of his arms. "The cleaners should be here at any minute."

"If we give them a free show, you could save the hospital a bundle of cash." He knew she'd never go for that idea, and was picking his boxers up off the floor. He had taken a look down at himself and was embarrassed to see he was still wearing his black dress socks. There was nothing less sexy than a naked man in socks.

He looked at Cuddy who was scooping her clothes off the floor. She handed him his shirt before she straightened back up. It wasn't fair. There was nothing sexier than a woman in nothing but a pair of stilettos. He looked back down at himself, and quickly pulled his boxers on. He couldn't believe she hadn't laughed at him.

She stuck one finger into the elastic of his boxers and pulled him over to her. She had to kneel on the bench to do so, and looking up, she gave him a big kiss. "Let me help." She slid the shirt over his long arms and hung it on his shoulders. She started buttoning the buttons slowly. House, with nothing else to do but watch, ran his hands along her still very bare flesh. He could really get used to this.

She had finished putting his pants on, and was standing before him naked. "Okay, my turn." House took her dress out of her hands.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She held out her thong, dangling from one finger.

"Oh, right." House grabbed it and shoved it in his pants pocket.

"What do you think you're doing?" She laughed at him.

"Souvenir. Wilson will never believe I nailed you unless I bring him proof."

"Don't you dare tell him." She snatched at his pocket but House was able to stop her.

"You let me keep them, and I won't tell a soul." He really did want a souvenir. After all, she got her hicky.

She was speechless. She stood there looking at him as he slowly slid the dress up her body. Stopping briefly when his face was at crotch level and stuck his tongue out. It tickled her clitoris lightly and she squirmed uncontrollably. "Stop!" She protested, knowing that the cleaners would be on their way up at any moment.

"I don't know why you bother wearing a thong. You should try going commando." He went back to dressing her, slipping her arms into the straps of her gown.

"Right. So you can have access whenever you want?"

"You are smarter than you look." He wrapped his arms around her waist in order to pull up the zipper. He didn't let her turn around. He much preferred it this way. He could feel her warm breath on his neck and almost hear the blood coursing through her body. She was still trembling from their encounter. He felt her body lean slightly against his. He welcomed it, pulling her into his arms and rocking her gently. "And people say I can't dance." He began humming softly, a tune he was making up just for her.

"Well, you sure could have proved them wrong tonight." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Do you want to go get a late night snack?" She wasn't ready to go home to her big empty house alone.

"You're buying." House picked up the tuxedo jacket and followed her out of the room. He noticed the light mark on her neck growing more visible. He smiled to himself as he walked out the door.


	4. The Lab

This one is a bit different, and short, so you're getting two today. There's no actual sex in this one, but I think it's pretty steamy none the less. Or that could just be my personal fetish talking. :)

* * *

**THE LAB**

It was late, most of the day staff had headed home. Cuddy was finishing up some paperwork as usual, when she heard her name over the intercom system. "Dr. Cuddy, please report to the diagnostics lab, immediately." The diagnostics lab; that would be House. She couldn't imagine what he wanted, or what he was doing at the hospital at this hour.

The hallway that housed the diagnostics department was dead at this hour. There was no reason for the night staff to come down here. She pushed open the lab door. House was there, looking at a slide under the microscope.

"What is it?" Cuddy came over, her natural curiosity getting the better of her.

"Here, check it out." House pushed himself and the chair out of her way, and motioned for her to look through the microscope. He got out of the chair and leaned over her shoulder. "Do you see it?" She felt his breath brush against her ear, sending a ripple of excitement through her body.

"I don't see anything." She really didn't. It looked like a standard blood sample to her. It might have been a while since she'd done lab work, but she still knew what blood looked like.

"Look closer." House put a hand on her back and pushed her forward. She had to put her hand down on the table to steady herself. She could feel him pressing against her much too closely. His breath brushed against her cheek.

"House, what do you think you're doing?" Her mind was racing. She was enjoying his touch more than she would ever admit, but this wasn't supposed to happen again. She'd been very clear with him that their relationship had to remain professional. This was not what she called professional.

"I'm trying to get you to see the anomaly in this blood sample." House kissed her neck as he spoke. It send shivers through her body. He knew she had a neck fetish. "So keep looking."

She did as she was told, despite everything telling her not to. She couldn't help herself. She'd always had a weakness for House, and he knew it. "What do you expect me to find?" She spoke with a trembling voice as she felt his cane push against the inside of her calf, drawing it away from her other leg.

"If I tell you, that would be cheating. You know what we do to cheaters around here." He was smiling. She couldn't see it, because when she tried to turn toward him, he pushed her back into position, leaning over the table, but she could tell by the sound of his voice. "Keep looking."

She was trying to will herself to stop this. It was wrong, so very wrong. She went over all the reasons in her head. She was his boss, they worked together, he was emotionally damaged, he didn't love her, there were a million other reasons that flew out of her head as she felt him pulling her skirt up to her waist.

"I'm not cheating." She protested. Her protest wasn't fooling either of them. She knew what was coming, and she wasn't in any hurry to stop it.

"That may be true, but you aren't trying to solve the mystery either, are you?" He rubbed his hand across her satin covered ass. He squeezed each cheek as his hand slid over them.

"There is nothing wrong with this sample." She was getting excited now. Her breathing came quicker and she suddenly felt very warm.

"You stand behind that diagnosis?" House was teasing her with his cane, tapping it lightly against her soft, round bottom.

"House." She protested weakly. Her main concern was not what he was about to do to her, but who might still be in the hospital that could catch them.

"No one will hear you scream," House said teasingly. He seemed to understand what she was concerned about. It didn't seem to concern him.

"That's not what I'm…" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. The hard cane came down on her ass, attracting her full attention. The cane came down again. It fell soft against her flesh, more teasingly than harshly.

"Do you see the anomaly yet?" House wasn't giving up his little roll play so easily.

"No." She didn't even bother looking.

"Good." He hit her again, harder this time, but still not too hard. "I don't think this is working." He put a hand into her panties and yanked them down to her thighs. She let out a gasp as the force of it caused her whole body to shudder. She caught her breath and didn't say a word. "Very good." House approved of her silence. "Now tell me, do you see anything?"

She couldn't speak. She shook her head.

He came down harder with the cane this time. It stung against her now bare flesh. The only sound that escaped her were short gasps as she felt the hard wood fall against her soft skin. ilent. Cuddy had long forgotten about the hospital and who might walk in. House had forgotten about the pain in his leg, left unsupported as he put his cane to better use.

House's stamina was not what it used to be. He paused to rest. "I hope you've learned your lesson." He leaned on the table and put his face close to Cuddy's as he spoke, enjoying the look of pain and pleasure on her face. "You can pull your panties up now."

She glared at him for a moment. "Oh, thank you Dr. House," she mocked gratitude as she righted herself and got dressed. "By the way, what was on that damn slide?"

"Nothing." He smiled at his own cleverness. He gave her a hard slap on her now dressed ass, and she winced with pain. She wouldn't be sitting down any time soon. That made House smile even more broadly.

"You are one twisted bastard." She shook her head at him, smiling as she did.

"I didn't hear you complaining." He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting one on each side of her ass. He squeezed gently, and felt her body squirm against him. "You'd better get out of here before I get my second wind." He kissed her long and hard.

"You'll have to catch me first." She smiled at him, then pulled away and bolted out the door.


	5. The Garage

Another short one, but one of my favorite pure smut stories. Again, this is slightly different than my usual stuff, in that they are already kind of together, albeit secretly in this one, so it is purely about the sex, and not so much the angst.

* * *

**THE ****GARAGE**

Cuddy walked through the parking garage to her car. It was late, as it usually was when she left work.

"Need a lift?" His voice startled her. It was House, leaning against a brand new Harley.

"Where'd you get that thing?" She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Just got it. Isn't it cool." He ran a hand along the leather seat.

"Real cool." She didn't sound impressed.

"Oh, come on, Cuddy. One spin around the block." House had been dying to show off his new crotch rocket. Normally he would show it to Wilson, but his best friend was having a dinner party with all his wife's snooty friends. Wilson's marriage was shaky enough right now without House showing up on his doorstep. Cuddy was the next closest think House had to a friend.

"I've seen you drive a car, there's no way I'm getting on that thing with you."

"Perhaps I can change your mind." House walked over to her. He took her hand and led her toward the bike. "Feel that leather." He ran her hand along the bike seat. Pleased that she wasn't putting up a fight he maneuvered her around so that she was now leaning against the leather seat.

He moved one hand to her leg, and let it slide up her skirt, around to the back of her thigh, and finally to her smooth round ass. He slipped his fingers under the light silk of her knickers and was rewarded with the soft touch of her skin. He pulled the hand toward him, pushing her body to his. They were now very tightly pressed together. His other hand brushed her long raven hair over one shoulder, baring the milky whiteness of her neck.

"We can't do this here." She whispered in his ear as his mouth explored the length of her neck.

"We can't stop now." He whispered back, nibbling her earlobe when he was done.

He knew she would make his stop if he didn't push the button. Every woman had a button, that one thing that would driver her nuts; make her putty in a man's hands. House had made it his personal mission to find Cuddy's button. It was remarkably simple. She was his with just one kiss.

Not just any kiss, though. It had to be deep, long, full of passion. House worked his mouth along her neck, across her cheek, and just inches from her mouth. He could feel her catch her breath. Her head turned to him. He could see the hunger in her eyes.

He teased her a little, keeping his mouth out of her reach. He smiled tauntingly, knowing it would drive her wild. She couldn't take it any more. She grabbed his head and pulled him to her. She wanted to control him, but he fought it. This was his game, and he was going to do the controlling. He saw the fire in her eyes. She was his.

Knowing that she would no longer complain about their local, he went in for the kill. His mouth met hers with urgency. He slid his tongue between her open lips, and let it explore the sweet warmth of her mouth.

He slipped his hand farther into her knickers. She twisted around and pressed closer to him. He slipped a finger inside her. He could feel himself rise against her. He closed his eyes and felt her mouth press into his. Her tongue thrust into his mouth like an invasion. It was hot and wet and strong, circling his and making him dizzy.

House had to have her now or he would loose his mind. Her hands taunted him, running up and down his body, tearing at his clothes as they went. With her skirt up around her waist, and his pants at his ankles, he pushed into her. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, sitting on the bike and forcing him deeper inside her, then she began to move around, slowly, then quickly then slowly again.

Still inside her, he fired off his first blast. She would not let him go, and he didn't want to be let go. He took charge, thrusting harder and faster. She was on fire. He knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He couldn't wait for the explosion.

Her breath was coming faster, she threw her head back, then down against his chest. She was kissing his neck, his ear, his cheek, his mouth. Each thrust caused her to catch her breath. She was letting go. He reached over and turned on the motorcycle. It was a tricky maneuver, but the results were worth it. Cuddy was thrown into ecstasy as the bike vibrated underneath her. She threw her head back one last time, and let out an uncontrollable gasp as the motorcycle died.

House nearly collapsed with his final release. His head fell onto her shoulder, and he pressed against her, nearly sending the motorcycle crashing to the ground. He felt her fingers running through his hair, and caressing his neck with her soft mouth. Her heart was racing beneath his.

"So," she said, after a long moment of silence, "about that ride?"


	6. House's Office

I quite like this one. I did tweak the ending just a little. Made it flow better, IMO. Hope you like.

* * *

**HOUSE'S OFFICE**

House hated any puzzle he couldn't solve, and this cryptogram in the paper was driving him nuts. So much so that he didn't hear Cuddy approach until she was leaning on his desk.

"House!" She shouted, trying to get his attention.

House looked up. He could tell by the look on her face that he was in big trouble. He quickly ran the day through his mind. What had he done this time? Who ratted on him?

All three of his Ducklings had ratted him out at one point or another, so he couldn't narrow it down that way. He didn't have any patients at the moment, so it couldn't be one of them. He didn't even have clinic duty….shit! He'd forgotten clinic duty, again. She was going to kill him.

"Where were you at 3pm today?" He was right, that's when he was supposed to be in the clinic. Her calm tone was far worse than when she yelled. It was like she could blow at any moment.

"Cameron was giving me a lecture about being nice to patients." He knew that Cuddy hated it when he spent too much time with Cameron. Maybe this would throw her off his scent.

"Cameron was in the clinic. Try again." She came around the desk slowly and leaned against it. Her leg was brushing his. She was trying to seduce the truth out of him; sneaky.

House looked down at their touching legs. She followed his gaze, and instead of moving her leg away from his, she moved it so it sat between his. He gulped loudly. "Foreman?"

"He was talking with Wilson. Killed two birds there." She picked up his cane, which he always left leaning in the corner between his desk and bookshelf. She had to reach across him to do it, and he thought she quite deliberately leaned so he could look down her shirt. That woman really could work those breasts.

"Chase?" House was now clutching at straws. They both knew he was making stuff up now, but somehow it didn't seem to matter.

"Wrong again." She was twisting the cane around in her hand. "Too bad. I was so hoping I wouldn't have to get rough." She gripped both ends of the cane. House kind of liked the look on her face. He had a feeling this was going to be the good kind of rough.

"I was a bad boy, huh?" House hung his head in exaggerated shame. There were some days when he was glad he got up and came to work in the morning. This was definitely one of them.

"I think so." She got up; spinning the cane in one hand she walked over to the window and closed the blinds. She made sure the door was locked, and came back over to where House was anxiously waiting.

"What are you going to do to me?" He was trying to hide a grin.

"It's not so much what I'm going to do to you as what you are going to do for me." She gave him a very well executed lascivious grin.

"Oh, really?" He was hoping for something else.

She lifted the cane up over his head. For a moment he thought she was going to knock him out, but she locked it around the back of his neck, and pulled him toward her.

He was ready for a kiss, but that's not were his face was headed. She was lowering his head toward her waist, and then slightly lower. If this was his punishment, he couldn't wait to see what she would reward him with when he did something right.

He put his hands on her waist, and then slid them back to her zipper. Soon, the skirt slid to the floor and he was confronted by a pair of very lacy panties. "Nice." He slips his hands up the sides of the panties, feeling the smooth flesh of her hips.

He kissed her just above the panty line. He could feel her body tense up at his touch. It made him feel powerful. He slipped his tongue down under her panties, and felt the soft curls of hair. He looked up at her. Her head was thrown back, and she was holding on to the edge of the desk. She was waiting for him to make his move.

He teased her with is tongue, sliding it around her bare skin just above her hairline. He lowered her panties, sliding them slowly down to her thighs. He stopped at the top of her thigh highs. Man were those a great invention.

He spread her legs slightly, pushing them apart with his hands. She complied easily. She was eager to give him access. His tongue slipped inside her quickly, easily. She moaned and twisted with his every movement.

His hands slid across her hips and landed on her firm ass, pulling it away from the desk and closer to him. She put her hands on his shoulders. He looked up to see her eyes looking down on him. She liked to watch. He took a moment to smile up at her, and was going to make a snarky comment, but she pushed him back into place.

It wasn't long before she climaxed. House got the impression she would have liked to have been louder than she was, but was trying to hold back. He could just imagine someone walking past his office, and hearing her screams of ecstasy. He would have loved that. Oh, well, maybe next time.

He leaned back in his chair, a very self satisfied look on his face. He watched her redress, admiring the show as she did. "Well, boss, I think I've learned my lesson."

"I certainly hope not." She flashed him that amazing smile of hers, then turned and walked away. "I'll be keeping an eye on you Dr. House."

"Please do," he said to the closed door. She'd gone, leaving him to realize that this was Tuesday. He didn't have clinic duty until Thursday. So what exactly had she come to see him about? Realization dawned on him slowly and he smiled. "Oh, she's good."


	7. The Balcony

I just finished rereading this one, and I must say, I love it. I know, I wrote it, I should love it, but this is one of my favorites. It's both playful and kind of angsty at the same time. I'm not too sure it's clear but they're at an event at the hospital when this takes place. Enjoy.

* * *

**THE BALCONY**

Cuddy laughed gaily. Dr. Chase had said something to her, but House was too far away to hear it. All he could hear was that laugh, a warm, pleasant laugh.

"House?" Wilson waved a hand in front of his face.

"What?" House didn't stop staring at her. She looked amazing. Her red dress fit her perfectly, like it was painted on. As always it wasn't short, but made up for that with a plunging neckline that, if she bent over, would show just enough to stir his libido.

"You wore a tie." Wilson was not used to seeing his friend dressed up. At least he hadn't shaved. Wilson would have been very worried if House had shaved.

"She likes me in a tie." House didn't think about his words. He was still watching her. Every once in a while, she would look over; she would smile, and quickly look away.

"Who?" Wilson looked around the room. House had moved his eyes to the nearest available female, to throw him off the scent. "Not Nurse Brenda?" Nurse Brenda Previn was known for her desire to punch House in the face.

"Uh, why not?" House shrugged. He hadn't heard her come over, but as soon as he felt the hand on his shoulder, and smelled the faint scent of orchids, he knew it was her.

"Hi Wilson, hi House." Cuddy gave Wilson a quick smile before turning to House. "You look nice." She reached out and adjusted his tie.

"Thank you. So do you." He was nervous. He hated being nervous.

"I'll talk to you later." Wilson made a hasty exit. He hated being around when those two got started. He was pretty sure his friend had a thing for their boss, and he didn't want to be witness to House's humiliation.

"What's with Wilson?" Cuddy was surprised by his hasty exit. She usually had to pry him away from House if she needed to speak with her most badly behaved doctor alone.

"He's got a nurse waiting for him in his office, and another one on the way. He's running a little behind schedule." She laughed gently. That was a good sign.

"I'm going to go get some air." She looked flushed. He had been keeping track. She'd had three drinks, which was not a problem for her. He'd seen her drink a lot more than that and remain sharp and in control. He was intrigued.

House followed her out. He was fidgeting with his tie. He hated the damned things. "We can go to my office. I have a balcony." I have a balcony? He was mentally kicking himself. How lame was that? House couldn't profess to be a lady's man, but he thought he'd outgrown that high school awkwardness that made him say things like 'I have a balcony' long ago.

"Just take it off." House looked at her with confusion. He'd been so busy chastising himself that he had lost track of the conversation. She sighed and began to undo his tie. He had to catch his breath as her delicate hands reached up toward his throat. For a moment he thought she was going to kiss him, but she simply unknotted his tie and slowly slid it off his neck. House took it from her and shoved it in his pocket. Quickly unbuttoning the top button of his dress shirt. He felt better already.

He unlocked his door and stepped aside, holding it for her. It seemed a gallant gesture, but he really only did it so he could watch her ass sashay past. He closed his eyes for a moment as she brushed past him. He memorized how she smelled. He felt a blazing hot patch where her bare shoulder brushed against his arm.

"How about something to drink?" He knew he was pushing it now, but he hadn't hit on a woman in years. He was way out of his element.

"I should be angry with you for having a liquor cabinet in your office." She smiled and watched him pour her a drink. He had the most beautiful hands. His long, slender fingers hugged the bottle of bourbon as he poured a rather hearty amount into a glass.

"You're not?" House turned and found her right behind him. He knew she'd be there, but the sudden sight of her so close to him made him gasp audibly.

"Not tonight." She took the glass with a smile. She knew the effect she had on him. She'd known it for years and it scared the hell out of her, but tonight, tonight she was lonely, and she needed to feel good about herself.

"Shall we?" House extended one long, muscular arm toward the balcony door. He slid the door open smoothly, like Fred Astaire beginning the beguine. Finally he'd done something right, not made some stupid adolescent comment to turn her off.

"Thank you." She smiled as she walked past him, again brushing her shoulder against his. This time, however, it seemed purposeful. She'd had plenty of room to avoid him if she'd wanted to.

House followed her out onto the small balcony.

"Nice night." God he hated small talk.

"It is." She spoke with hesitation. It wasn't like House to say things like 'nice night'. It wasn't like House to wear a tie, and open doors for anyone. He was up to something, and she was determined to figure out what.

House stood beside her. She was holding the brick wall that bordered his private balcony, well, his and Wilson's, but Wilson was downstairs flirting with nurses. For a moment House panicked as he thought that Wilson could show up at any moment with a siliconed nurse on his arm. House hurried over to Wilson's office and wedged his cane under the door handle.

Cuddy was leaning on the wall, watching him with a bemused expression. "Expecting company?"

"This is Wilson's make out point. If you catch him propositioning naive young nurses you'll feel obligated to do something about it, and this is your night off."

"Just thinking of me?" Her smile warmed him.

"Always." He bit his tongue as he walked over to her. Pain was shooting up his leg as he struggled not to limp. He didn't want her pity, not tonight. There was time enough to make her feel guilty later, but only if he needed to.

He'd moved in close beside her. She was looking out over the campus again. He placed his hand next to hers on the wall, their fingers nearly touching. He was watching them carefully, and for a moment he thought he saw her move her pinky toward his, but it must have been wishful thinking, or a trick of the light.

They stood, staring off into the night sky, saying nothing. She hadn't felt this nervous in a long time. She could feel the electricity in the air. It was as though the word sex was lit up in the night sky like fireworks. It was on her mind, and it was almost always on his.

She glanced down at his hands. She longed to feel them against her skin. She wanted to grab him and pull him up against her, but she couldn't. Years of being an administrator had made her too cautious. There were too many cons on her check list. Too many reasons why sleeping with House again would be a bad idea.

"You look beautiful tonight." House was watching her, but looked away as soon as she turned her sparkling blue eyes his way. Damn! He should have held her gaze. Why was he so afraid of her tonight?

"Thank you." She smiled and though House wasn't looking at her, he knew it. He could feel that smile radiating a warm heat his way. He had to look. His eyes rose from her chest to her face. She was stunning. Her cheeks were flush from the double bourbon he'd given her to cap off what she'd already consumed downstairs. Her eyes glittered in the lights coming from the streetlamps below them. Her skin was shivering slightly. She was cold.

House took off his jacket and pulled it around her shoulders. "You're cold."

"I'm barely dressed." She took a deep breath as she played that horribly sentence over and over in her head.

"Yes, I know." House grinned.

Cuddy watched him. She was waiting for the wisecrack. She was waiting for some reference to hookers, or her night job, or something. None came.

"House?" She wanted to know why he was acting so strange.

"Yes?" He looked at her, his bright blue eyes piercing into hers.

"Thanks for the jacket." She wimped out. She wasn't sure she really wanted to know. The truth might ruin the moment. She rather liked House being a gentleman. It reminded her that he was, indeed human.

House moved in close to her. She could feel him, pressing against her side. His arm slowly slipped around her shoulders, knocking the coat off of her. She shivered involuntarily. "Oh, sorry, I..." House bent over to pick up the coat at the same time she did. He happened to look up just in time to see down the front of her dress. "Nice."

Cuddy noticed where he was looking and didn't bother to try to cover herself. She just smiled and stood up again. "Forget the coat." She draped it over the side of the balcony, then grabbed the front of House's shirt and pulled him very close to her.

She looked up into his eyes. They were burning back at her. With her heels on she didn't have to raise herself much to reach his mouth with hers. She slid her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him toward her.

House paused, their lips practically touching, their breath intertwining in the small space between them. "You're not doing this just because you're drunk are you?" He inquired. He had too much riding on this to mess it up.

"Shut up and kiss me." She filled in the small space between them and pressed her lips firmly against his. House moaned slightly as her lips parted and brushed against his own.

He didn't need to be told twice. House pulled her into his arms and pressed her against the balcony wall. His tongue probed her mouth with expert precision. He tasted every inch of her, sucking in air as he plunged deeper inside her mouth.

Cuddy shut her eyes, her head tilted back, and melted into his arms. She felt surprisingly safe in his embrace, warm and protected. He was a strong, virile man despite his disability. She wished he would realize that. She had always pushed him to get back out in the world, to rejoin the dating scene. Now she was glad he didn't. The thought of him in someone else's arms was...unthinkable.

She felt his hand sliding up her thigh, pulling her dress up as it moved swiftly along her stockinged leg. He was sucking on her neck, kissing and sucking and licking her flesh, sending ripples of pleasure through her body. It was her turn to moan, and she just knew he was smiling proudly as she did so.

House pulled her skirt up around her waist and began fumbling with his fly. She was busy tearing at his shirt, her fingers nimbly working each button. He shivered with pleasure when she finally threw his shirt open and let her fingers slide across his skin.

Moments later he'd gotten his pants undone and they fell down along his long, lean legs. The autumn breeze caught him off guard, and if it weren't for the stunning and half naked woman pressed up against him, he might have lost a few inches to the cold night. Instead he felt himself groaning harder between her legs.

Cuddy had grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into another long, passionate kiss. He felt her body undulating with the anticipation of what was to come.

In a quick, powerful move, he grabbed her waist and pulled her up onto the ledge. He grinned to himself when he realized that she had foreseen what was going to happen and had laid out his jacket in anticipation. That Cuddy, always planning ahead. He dropped her bare bottom against the laid out jacket.

"A little too hard," she complained, feeling a dull pain permeate her backside.

"There's no such thing as too hard," House teased, as he pulled his shaft out of his boxers.

Cuddy had her hands on his bare shoulders, fear of falling off the balcony onto the hard concrete below was bubbling at the surface of her mind. It only added to her already heightened sexual excitement. "Impressive." She looked down between them and saw his long, hard dick thrust straight into the night.

"You act like you've never seen it before." House sounded slightly wounded.

"It's been a while. I think it's grown." She smirked a laugh and quickly tried to bury it in a kiss. House let it go as he slipped the top of her dress off her shoulders. He needed to get his hands on those sweet, round breasts. He needed to feel her nipples growing hard beneath his touch. He was a breast man. Always had been.

"I hope you can handle it." House moved in a little closer, his penis now nestled against her thigh.

"I'll do my best." She tilted her head back as he cupped her breasts in his hand and began sucking on her right nipple. She groaned excitedly. She had to stop doing that. His ego was big enough.

House slid one hand between them, sliding it up and down against the silky hair of her pussy. She was breathing heavy and twisting her body slowly, her hips rotating as though she were slowly turning a hula hoop. He felt her getting wet from his touch.

"Right pocket," House groaned out.

"What?" Cuddy opened her eyes and saw him staring at his right jacket pocket beneath her. She slid her hand into the pocket and her fingers closed around a small packet. She pulled it out, knowing what it was. "You are sure of yourself aren't you." She handed him the condom.

House tore the packet open with a vigorous tug, trying to look as manly as possible. "I was a boy scout."

"No you weren't." Her eye caught the abandoned package. "Extra long? Now you've got my hopes up."

"That's not all that's up." He rolled the condom up his shaft. He took the package out of her hand and tossed it over the balcony.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy had a mental image of the security guard patrolling and finding an empty condom wrapper below the balcony. It was like college all over again. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" House felt a momentary pang of self doubt.

"Nothing." She felt him pressing against her and spread her legs father apart. She slipped her hand between them and guided him in slowly, lingering on each inch as it pushed its way inside her.

"Damn right, nothing." House gave one finally thrust to fill her completely. She let out a loud, pleasurable gasp. "No more laughing or I'll go find someone else to pleasure."

She bit her lip. "Shut up and fuck me." She pulled him hard against her. Their groins collided, his dick pressed far into her.

House did as he was told. He grabbed hold of the top of her ass; the part not pressed against a thin dress jacket on hard concrete and pushed her toward him. He felt her body rippling in a way he didn't think was possible.

Her breasts pressed against his chest, flesh on flesh. Both of them were sticky with sweat, cold and hot all at once. The cool night air was all that kept them from spontaneously combusting from the explosion of heat they shared between them.

House's thrusts became more erratic as he got closer and closer to his goal. Cuddy moved her body in ways that sent him further inside her, closer to that spot that would send her to heaven and back.

She gripped the edge of the balcony wall, arching her back and throwing back her head. She was barely sitting on the wall anymore, her ass half on it and half hanging between the wall and House. His hands had moved to the bottom of her ass, holding her up. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waste.

There was desperation in their movements. Each was racing the other to the finish line. Each making sure they were getting what they wanted. It was selfish, and hot and dirty. It was passionate and hurried.

In the back of his mind House heard a light switch come on. Cuddy could see a line of light coming from under Wilson's door. It was now or never. She thrust her pelvis hard against him, nearly knocking him down. He pushed back, shoving her hard against the wall. She cried out.

House couldn't see, he couldn't hear. The blood was rushing through his veins, his heart pounding in his ears, the sweat blurring his vision. Cuddy was gasping shallowly, trying to find enough air to keep her from overheating. She was starving for House's sweet flesh. She kissed deeply his chest, his neck, his shoulder, trying to devour him in every way.

House exploded inside the condom. Cuddy could feel it. She pulled against him, and twisted her body faster and faster. She wasn't letting him go until....she felt an explosion in her head, her body, her mind. Every nerve in her body burst at once.

She was suddenly aware of the pain in her ass, the weariness in her arms and legs, the sweat that created a sheen over her body. House pulled out of her, holding onto the wall for support. He looked exhausted, weary but not old. He pulled the condom off and tossed it down into the trashcan that sat just below his balcony.

"House!" She hadn't realized what he was aiming for.

"I threw it in the trash. Relax." He ran a hand over her moist arm. She was already getting dressed.

"You don't think he heard do you?" She was looking at Wilson's door.

"Probably." House grinned and pulled up his pants. "But I'll just tell him I hired a hooker to make you jealous."

"You...what?" Cuddy pulled the straps of her dress up over her arms.

"Hooker? To make you jealous?" House was searching for his shirt. Cuddy handed it to him.

"Does he think I like you?"

"If you don't like me, then what the hell was all that?" He leaned across her and grabbed his jacket. "Do you mind?" She'd leaned against the wall for support, trapping his jacket as a consequence. He had to yank it out from under her.

There was a rattling of the glass door to Wilson's office. "Hey, this thing is stuck." He heard Wilson's voice call out.

"You'd better get in my office." House pushed Cuddy through the door a little more aggressively than intended. "And don't think you're getting away with not answering my question." He called behind her.

He bent over and pulled his cane out from Wilson's door. Before Wilson realized the door was free, House had scurried back into his office to confront Cuddy. He didn't mind if she was just using him for sex. If that were the case, use away, but he wanted to know if there was a chance that it could be more.

"Damn!" He called out as he slammed his cane against the wall. The office was empty. She had gone.

6


	8. The Lecture

This is a long one, and pretty hot, if I do say so myself. :)

* * *

**THE LECTURE**

Cuddy stood in the back of the lecture hall, her eyes focused forward, but her mind wondering. She'd heard Dr. Kinkantry's lecture on homeopathic based cancer treatments several times now, but she had been warned that House might show up at this one, and she wanted to be there to stop him from making a scene.

House walked up behind her. He knew it was her instantly, the dark curls flowing down her back, the curve of her waist, there was no inch of her he hadn't memorized. He came up behind her, standing much closer than was necessary.

She felt him long before he spoke. She knew it was him without looking around. Even without the soft thud of the cane, she knew what he felt like when he got too close, that flutter in the pit of her stomach, the heartbeat that was just a little too fast to be safe. Her body reacted to his presence long before her mind was aware of him.

He leaned in, his lips brushing against her hair. "Hello there Dr. Cuddy," he said rather too loudly, making her jump.

"House!" She chastised him with her voice. Just the sound of his name passing her lips let him know he would be in trouble if he put one step wrong.

"I promise I will be on my best behavior," he whispered more quietly and more closely in her ear. She felt her heart flutter frantically in her chest. She reminded herself to breath.

"Good." She sighed heavily, partly in relief and partly in an attempt to restart her regular breathing pattern.

"I thought you liked bad boys." He stood a little bit behind her, his cane hand brushed against her ass carelessly. They both felt it, the electric charge that passed through them.

"Shhh." She wasn't really paying attention to the lecture, but House's staff was sitting nearby, and Wilson was sure to be around somewhere, and she didn't really want anyone to overhear them.

"Whatever you say mistress." House poked her bottom with his cane and smiled when she jumped in surprise and let out a small squeal.

The small lecture hall was full. She had been quite please to see that even on the last day of Kinkantry's visit he had managed to fill the seats. Now, however, she wished there was a seat available for her to escape to.

"Shhh," House mocked as those closest to them turned to see what had happened. Cuddy just turned and glared at him, there was little else she could do.

"My this is a riveting lecture." House leaned back against the wall, and looked down her back. She always wore such nice tight skirts that hugged her ass in quite the way he would like to. Perhaps, if he was a really good boy in this life time he could come back as one of her skirts, or better yet, as the thong she undoubtedly wore beneath those too tight for regular panties skirts.

He shifted his cane into his left hand, freeing his right hand to explore. It hovered, centimeters away from the smooth, tight flesh of her beautiful round cheeks. She could feel it there, and fought back the urge to lean into it. House didn't need the encouragement, and she was trying not to make the same mistakes over and over again.

Had the room been quieter, he would have heard her gulp. He thought he might have, but dismissed it as a trick of his ears. He wanted to feel her desire for him, he wanted to know that this was driving her crazy. He slid his fingers across the fine light wool pulled taut over her fine, smooth flesh. He felt her muscles tighten under his touch, then release and he smiled.

Her hand slipped quietly behind her and her long slender fingers wrapped around his wrist. He smiled. Did she really think she could just pull him away from her like that? He felt her pull and used his strength to resist her movements. It was only a matter of time before....

"House!" She turned her head half way and whisper yelled his name. He loved when she did that. It meant he was getting to her.

"Yes Dr. Cuddy?" He asked rather loudly, causing more heads to turn their way. He saw the anger flash in her eyes before she shot her head back toward the stage. She had let go of his wrist and his hand pressed firmly against her bottom.

Cuddy's mind raced. She thought about her shopping list, she had to remember to add toothpaste. She couldn't remember putting it on the list. Toothpaste, she kept saying in her head. It was a feeble distraction and she soon had to move on to other things.

She tried swiping at his hand again, as it seemed to become a bit too comfortable for her own good, but he thwarted each attempt easily. He was much stronger than she was. They both knew that.

Maybe she would have the left over fettuccini tonight. If she didn't eat it soon it would go bad. She felt something hard against her leg, sliding slowly along the curve of her calf. She knew at once what it was. She felt the cane slowly slide up under the back of her skirt, lifting it slightly. Her hands shot down and held her skirt in place.

House leaned in very close to her. She could feel random bits of his body pressing into her. His lips just brushed the tip of her ear as his warm breath poured into it. "If you don't move your hands, I'm going to make a scene." She knew he would, too. House was not a man to back down on his threats.

Cuddy thought for a moment, then slowly removed her hands from her skirt. Before the cane could continue its journey, she tried to walk away. She didn't really need to hear this lecture again. She could just go back to her office, or to the locker room for a cold shower.

House grabbed her arm and pulled her forcefully against him. Wilson, looked over at them, realized what was going on and quickly looked away.

"Where do you think you're going?" House hissed in her ear. She felt his words ripple through her whole body.

"I have work to do House." She thought, maybe, if she just kept it professional...

He just smiled. "Not a chance." He kept one hand on her wrist as his other hand slid the cane up her skirt. She looked around the room nervously, hoping no one noticed the rise of her hem. All eyes were on Dr. Kinkantry, who had reached the heart of his lecture and was pacing and waving his arms as he spoke.

House looked down over her shoulder, along her smooth, porcelain skin. She was wearing a loose, chiffon blouse that did not obscure his view from this angle. She could feel his eyes on her, burning into her skin. She felt herself quiver, and cursed her lack of control.

He drank her in with his eyes. He remembered every inch of her body, and could practically see through the heathen clothes that kept her from him. He brushed his nose against her hair, pushing it out of the way, and pressed his lips against her neck.

Her eyes grew wide and she had to fight to keep from moaning. She scanned the room nervously. No one seemed to be paying them any attention. The only person facing in their direction was the doctor on stage, and he was too lost in his own words to really notice what was going on at the other end of the room.

"No..." she breathed unconvincingly.

"Yes," House breathed into her ear as he began to nibble at it playfully.

He felt her body responding as he knew it would. Her head had tipped back, her shoulders, once tense, had dropped down and relaxed. She was leaning into him now. She was his. He felt a pair of eyes watching them and looked over at Chase. There was an approving smile on the young mans lips. He winked and pretended to turn back to the lecture. House knew he was still watching.

The cane pushed its way between her legs and pressed up against her knickers tightly. She did gasp this time, rather loudly. They both quickly straightened up as a dozen or so eyes jumped back at them. Cuddy apologized weakly and grabbed her stomach as if she'd had a cramp or something. House tried to look bored, tapping his foot and staring at the ceiling.

Everyone decided there was nothing to see, and turned their attention back to the good doctor who was now excitedly explaining how his discovery was going to change the face of medicine.

Cuddy realized House had let go of her arm under the scrutiny of their audience, and tried to get away again, but he, too, realized she was free, and quickly wrapped one arm around her waist. "Not a chance," he laughed in her ear.

"Please House..."

"Begging suits you," he whispered, pulling her in front of him so she could feel what was going on in his pants.

She felt him, not yet hard, but showing great promise, against her bottom. She felt herself pushing up against him and tried to stop it. Her head was screaming at her body, which refused to listen as his lips once again fell against her neck.

House's eyes met Chase's and he smiled. Being watched was more of a turn on than he'd thought, especially since she seemed completely unaware of it.

"I want you," he told her softly and felt her body agree. "Now." He set his terms. He slid his hand down her arm and laced his fingers through hers, then nearly dragged her out into the hallway. She tried to stop him, but refusing to make a scene, she had little choice but to give in and follow. Once out in the hall, she would be able to get away without a hundred faces watching.

House heard the door shut behind them, and before she could run, or speak, he pushed her up against the wall and held his hand over her mouth. "Shhhh," he said, his face much too close to hers. "I'm going to have you, my dear, and you're going to let me."

He felt her struggle and pressed her against the wall with his body. He felt her trying to speak, or at least that's what he thought she was trying to do until he felt her teeth sink into his ring finger sharply. He pulled his hand away and let out a painful protest.

"Are you out of your mind?" She whispered angrily, looking up and down the hall. She tried to push him away, but he was still holding one of her arms behind her, and she was at a distinct disadvantage.

"Depends who you ask." He widened his stance, cutting off her escape from either side. He had her trapped, right where he wanted her, between a wall and his hard place.

"The lecture is going to be over any minute..."

"Then we'd better hurry." He held her face steady with one hand and pressed his lips hard against hers. He felt her trying to pull away, trying to turn her face away from his for a moment before sinking into the kiss with undeniable, passionate desire.

"We can't." She finally said when he let her up for air.

"You're right." He pulled back a little, giving her space to breath, but not enough to get away from him. He looked around, then a smile spread across his face. "In here." He grabbed her and shoved her against a door, opening it as he searched her mouth with his tongue; they both stumbled into the room, tearing clothes off of one another.

"We shouldn't..."

"Since when do I care about that?" House moved so quickly down her buttons she thought he'd torn them off. He pulled the shirt down her arms and held them behind her back, causing her to press up against him.

"I care," she protested.

"Since when do I care about what you care about?" He began to suck hard on her neck. He wanted to leave his mark, leave her a reminder, mark his territory. She was his, and he didn't want her to go thinking any different.

"House, no," she gasped, tilting her head back despite the protest.

"You're confused Cuddy, you mean yes, House, take me now."

"I most certainly do not!" His arrogance had snapped her out of the lustful haze she had falling into. She squirmed in his arms, trying to break free of his grasp. "Let me go or I'll scream for help."

House just laughed which only infuriated her more. He loosened his hold on her, and shoved her back onto the bed. Before she could get up, he had her pinned down beneath him. "I warned you about making threats you don't intend to keep." He smiled down at her. She looked remarkably beautiful flat on her back. "What am I going to do with you?" He shook his head and began to kiss her chest.

"You're going to let me go or I'll..."

He didn't even give her time to think of a good threat. "Or you'll what Cuddy? Everyone in this hospital knows you want me. You're the only one who seems to think otherwise."

"I do NOT want you House!" She struggled to break free as he pulled her arms up over her head, his large hand easily held both of her small wrists. She watched as he used his other hand to expertly remove his belt. "You wouldn't!" There were a number of things he could be thinking, and none of them boded well for her.

"Unlike you, boss, I follow through on my threats." House pulled the belt out of it's loops and started wrapping it around her wrists. "And since you can't be trusted to behave yourself, I had to handle it myself."

"I'll scream," she threatened whole heartedly.

"No you won't." He didn't seem the least bit concerned as he began pulling her skirt off.

Cuddy took a deep breath. She opened her mouth, then she closed it, her eyes burning into the top of his head. She hated when he was right. No. She wouldn't let him be right this time. She had the power to stop him and she was going to. She opened her mouth again, she felt the scream rising from way down in her toes, traveling up her legs, gaining strength in her belly, then dying a silent death in her throat.

House stopped what he was doing, tossed the skirt to the floor and smiled down at her. "I told you you wouldn't scream."

She opened her mouth again, and this time she nearly did scream, but he shoved his tongue down her throat, thwarting any chance she had. His lips locked over hers. No matter which way she turned, trying to break free, he followed, pressing harder, penetrating deeper into her mouth.

She closed her eyes. For a moment she thought she might cry, but as his strong body pressed down on her she felt herself surrendering. She loved sex. Sex was great, and few men were as skilled at it as House, few men she'd ever been with at least. He knew how to please a woman; he knew how to please her. He'd had plenty of practice in college.

Her mind wondered back as his hands wondered across her body. She felt him unhooking her bra and sliding it up over her head. She felt the cool air-conditioned air float against her freshly exposed nipples, and she felt him watching as the cool air made her shiver. She kept her eyes closed. In her mind it was 1985. What a good year that had been.

House slid his hands down her long torso. He felt her responding exactly the way he liked her to. Her body slid into his touch eagerly. He slipped his fingers unto the thin straps of her thong and he watched as her bottom lifted just enough for him to pull them off her. He was right, she wanted him.

She pulled at her restraints, the belt tied tightly around her wrists he had then fastened to one of the spokes in the metal framed hospital bed. She felt the belt tighten against her as she pulled.

"I don't think you're ready for that," House said. She was looking at him now, and he could see there was still just a glimmer of the responsible hospital administrator in them. The Cuddy who frowned on sex in the work place, who felt that, as his boss they should not try to rekindle their old flame. That was the Cuddy he was trying to break. He wanted the wild child, the girl who had jumped him twenty three years ago, who couldn't get enough of him. He knew she was still in there, he just had to find the key to let her out.

"House!" She protested pointlessly. She knew he wouldn't let her go until she was ready to give in to him.

He stepped off the bed and looked down at her long, lean and now naked body. She was stunning. He watched hungrily as she tried one last time to pull herself free from bondage. "This is going to go in your permanent record!" She yelled without thinking. A flash of real anger flickered across her eyes as he laughed at her, but it fled as she realized how ridiculous that had sounded.

"Oh, I hope it does." He ran one hand down the length of her body and watched her squirm at his touch. "If you'd like we can take pictures. Photographic evidence is..."

"House!" She kicked one leg out toward him ineffectually.

"Feisty." House grinned and moved to the foot of the bed.

He grasped both her ankles in his strong hands and looked up the length of her body. She was looking back down at him, excited fear in her eyes. He could see her trying to figure out what he was about to do to her.

With easy strength he pulled her legs apart so that her feet hung off each side of the bed. As he climbed onto the bed with great care, he slid his hands slowly up the insides of her legs. He heard her calling his name and telling him to stop, but he could tell she didn't really mean it. If Lisa Cuddy wanted him to stop, she would have made sure he stopped. She was a lot stronger than she was pretending to be right now.

He stalked her, like a cat, enjoying each inch of his journey. He licked his way up her inner thigh and she gasped and sighed as though she'd never been touched before and damn was it hot. He felt himself rising to the occasion already.

She had stopped struggling by the time he reached her crotch. By the time his lips pressed against her soft tuft of hair, she was putty in his hands. He knew, at that point, he could do anything he wanted to her.

Cuddy felt all her strength wash away. Her arms settled for the first time since they'd been tied over her head. She felt the tension sweep away from her like the tide going out to sea. She forgot they were in a hospital, HER hospital, she forgot that someone could walk in at any moment, that a member of her staff, someone who looked up to her as a leader, as a boss, could walk in and see her like this, tied and naked and at the mercy of the one man everyone already thought controlled her. They had no idea.

She was lost in the moment. She felt his hands sliding up her legs, felt the trail of warm desire they left behind them. Every inch of her flesh that he touched sighed with the memory of that touch. Any part of her left untouched died with envy. She felt his tongue burn a hot streak along her inner thigh. It felt like molten lava trailing along her skin. It burned her with desire too hot for her to handle.

She had to have him. She had to feel him inside of her, on top of her. She wanted him to dive into her with all the force of his masculinity. Despite her recent efforts, it had been a while since a man had satisfied her. She needed to be satisfied.

She cried out loudly as House's tongue slid between her plump, moist lips. She could almost feel him smiling between her legs. She knew she was giving him the reaction he wanted, and she hated that she was, but it was too late. She had played with fire and was about to get burned, and she welcomed it.

Her body twisted as his tongue plunged deep inside her. It moved around like a serpent, flicking and lunging in the dark moist cave, searching for the one spot that would send her world into orbit. She wanted him to find that spot, she moved around, helping him along. She no longer felt her arms, the prickles of unnatural sleep were no match for what was going on inside her.

House slid his hands underneath her, closing them in on each of her soft round cheeks. His long fingers covered her whole ass and squeezed it tightly, thrusting her forward. She didn't protest, she didn't yell his name in exasperation, she simply followed his unspoken instructions, thrusting her hips up toward his face, allowing him deeper access into her.

She started to pant heavily, her body began to move in quick, almost violent jerks. House pulled out a bit and flicked his tongue playfully over her clit and she nearly exploded. He felt her ass clench and unclench in his hands, felt her body twitch and stutter with anticipation, felt her open up to him even more than he thought possible.

Suddenly her legs wrapped around his head, just when he had been about to pull out of her, leave her desperate for more, her legs trapped him. House grinned. He wasn't about to let her take over that easily.

His hands slid down her legs swiftly, before she could anticipate his next move. With all the strength of a crew rower he pulled her legs apart again and lifted himself into a sitting position.

"You bastard!" She yelled, lifting her head to look at him.

He grinned and, releasing her legs in one sudden movement he shimmied up her body and covered her mouth once more with his hand. "If that's how you feel about me, maybe I should just go." His eyes sparkled. There was no way she was going to let him go now. He carefully removed his hand from her mouth.

"You ba..." she realized that he would indeed leave if she said it again. He'd probably get off on it.

"What? I didn't catch that?" He held his hand to his ear and watched her pull at her restraints. He smiled at her helplessness. She was putty in his hands. "Hmmm. I was going to do something. What the hell was it again?" He looked around the room, waiting for it. He wanted to hear her say it. Those words, from that mouth...he needed to hear her say it.

"If you don't fuck me right now, I will fire you. And this is a threat I WILL follow through on." Passion blazed in her eyes.

"If you insist." She had said it. As much as he was struggling to keep his cool on the outside, his heart was leaping around in his chest like a wild tiger, his dick was throbbing with the desire to fulfill her order, his body was setting up the fireworks he was going to set off at any moment.

House took his massive shaft in his hand, rubbing up and down a bit, just to get warmed up, then he sunk it deep inside her, leaning over her as he let its full length vanish between her legs. They both sighed with pleasure at the initial thrust.

She wanted to pull him into her arms, but found she couldn't. The damned belt had tightened around her wrists and it hurt to try and move it. House's arms were braced on either side of her head. He was too involved in what he was doing to set her free.

Cuddy leaned her head back into the mattress; her eyes closed tightly, her mouth open in a series of long sighs. House knew her body well, his memory of it surprised her. He had timed everything just right, getting her worked up just enough that now they were about to climax together. She could feel his penis swelling inside of her, pushing against her inner walls, ready to set off it's deadly shot.

She pulled her hips up toward him, her legs wrapping around his waist, tilting her pelvis to exactly where it needed to be. He thrust harder and harder, what had been long, teasing strokes were now shot bursts of uncontrollable desire.

He lowered himself down onto his elbows, his face now right above hers. He kissed her passionately, deeply, explosively. The bed shook with their joint ecstasy as House humped his body up and down frantically and Cuddy swiveled around beneath him. The metal headboard clanged against the wall with each powerful thrust.

Cuddy heard the sound of nearly a hundred people pouring out of the lecture hall and down the hall past them. House must have heard it too, because he froze in mid thrust, his penis half inside her. It was a strangely pleasing feeling, his shaft pulsing inside her, not moving, but burning with the effort of not moving.

"Damn!" He looked down at her, then at the door. He hadn't locked it. The idea of his ducklings pouring into the room flitted through his head. He smiled at the thought of those two virile young men seeing their old, decrepit boss pounding away at the hottest Chief of Medicine ever.

"Just get on with it, carefully." Cuddy ordered. She wasn't going to let him stop now. They were much too close.

House realized that thrusting was not going to work. The bed was too unstable, its wheels unable to remain in place under the kind of strain they were producing. But there were options. He pushed himself slowly into her, then began to slowly sway back and forth, pulling in and out only a little, slowly, painfully slowly.

Cuddy buried her head in his neck to stifle the scream that wanted to escape her lips. Once the urge to scream had passed, and she felt it was safe, she began to nibble frantically at his skin, his sweet, succulent flesh.

House's dick seemed to dance around inside her, waltzing against the deepest part of her. She gasped again and again as he rubbed a place that very seldom felt the pressure of a hard, throbbing penis against it. That was one of the perks of a tall man. They were usually very lengthily endowed.

Both their bodies twitched with pleasure as House released himself inside her. He pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside her, nearly falling off. Cuddy panted wildly, her groin throbbing with recent activity.

She tried to get up and felt a tug on her arms. She cleared her throat. "Hmm. Do you mind?"

"Actually, yes, I do." He kissed her breast gently.

"House, the lecture is over."

"So?" He took that breast in his hand and squeezed it, while circling her other nipple with his tongue.

"So? Someone could walk in at any minute." It was her biggest fear right now.

"That's hot." House ran his hands up her arms, his face stopping above hers, his mouth falling slowly over hers. He untied her as he kissed her.

Her arms ached from the long stretch over her head. They dropped on him like lead weights. She gave up any pretense of not wanting to be there in his arms, under him. She couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be.

"You know I own your ass now." House got up and leaned over her, reaching for his pants.

"The hell you do!" She said furiously, getting up.

House grabbed her and pulled her back down on her back. "Oh really?" He kissed her then let her go. She lay there for a moment, looking up at him helplessly. A smile stretched wide across his face. "Any time I want, any where I want." He pulled his pants up over his legs.

"In your dreams." She had started to get up again, but he once again climbed on top of her, holding her down.

"In yours." He sucked on her neck, knowing that drove her mad. His eyes caught sight of the small bruise that had begun to form nearby. His mark.

She pushed him hard, finally getting him off her. "Up yours House!" She scrambled to her feet before he could catch her.

"Oh, that's mature." He saw her bra on the pillow and grabbed it quickly, before she could get it.

"Look who's talking." She reached to take the bra from him and he grabbed her arm, pulling her into his arms, between his now pant clad legs. He held her naked body against him. She felt good in his arms.

"Get me my shirt," he ordered, releasing her and slapping her ass as he waited for her to move. She just glared at him. "If you want your bra back, you'll get me my shirt." He watched as she bent down and picked up his shirt. She held it out, then pulled it back against her.

"Give me my bra." She held out an empty hand.

"Give me my shirt." He held out an empty hand of his own, and snatched the shirt away from her.

"House!" She whined, leaning her head back. "Just let me get dressed."

"Oh, you need my permission." He grinned. "Why is that again?"

"Because you stole my bra."

"Eeeent." He made a loud buzzer sound. "Wrong answer, try again." He had found her thong laying on the floor and picked it up with his cane. She grabbed at it, but he pulled it up into the air over his head, and the thong slid down onto his arm.

"You bastard." She picked up the rest of her clothes quickly.

"One more wrong answer and you'll be in big trouble." House's mind started racing with ideas.

Cuddy sighed and bit the bullet. "Because you own my ass," she said with exasperation. He was never going to let her live this down.

"Bingo!" He motioned her over with a wave of his hand.

"Just give them to me." She held out her hand, waiting impatiently.

He shook his head. "I said come over here."

She groaned and walked over to him. House tapped her leg with his cane. She lifted it obediently and he slid the thong around her leg. They followed suit with the other leg and he slid the panties carefully, slowly over her smooth hips. His eyes gazed into hers, his hands moving on their own. He gave her a playful slap when the knickers were in place. "Arm!" He ordered.

She wordlessly allowed him to finish dressing her, handing over the clothes she had been protecting. There was something pleasingly erotic about his hands sliding over her skin, covering her with the clothing they had so greedily torn off earlier.

He turned her around and zipped up her skirt, then brushed aside her hair and kissed the back of her neck. His arms circled her waist and held her tightly. "I'm so happy you're my boss." House let her go.

"Good, then get back to work." She walked out the door, concentrating hard on each step. She couldn't remember the last time walking had been this difficult. Her legs just didn't seem to want to work properly. They wanted to spread wide and welcome him back into their tight embrace. NO! She told herself. Walk away, slowly, confidently, don't look back. She looked at her feet. One, two, one two, she grabbed the doorknob quickly as her legs began to wobble. She hoped she could make it to her office.

House lay back on the bed, his arms folded behind his head. He watched her ass swish beneath the tight black skirt. It was his ass now, available to him any time he wanted. He clung to that thought as she opened the door and left him alone in the quiet room. Soon after, he drifted off to sleep. He could still feel her beneath him, still taste her on his lips, still smell her gentile perfume mixed with passionate sweat, still see her naked body burned into his corneas.

He slept, his dreams sweet with memories of recent events.

Cuddy locked her office door and sat down at her desk. Work would take her mind off things. Work, she just had to dive into her work. But every time she blinked she saw him, every rush of wind was his voice whispering in her ear. He had infected her. He was inside her and she knew there was no way she would ever be the same.

10


	9. The Board Meeting

THE BOARD MEETING

"Thank you all for coming." Cuddy hurried into the board room and surveyed the faces looking back. She hated these annual finance meetings, but they were a necessary evil. A few of the male doctors stood up, waiting for her to take her seat. She waved them down with her hand. "As you know, this has been a rough year for the hospital." She saw no point in wasting time with niceties. Get down to business, then get them back out there saving patients.

She felt something shake against her thigh. It took a moment before she remembered she'd put her phone on vibrate. "Excuse me one moment." She held out a hand to her audience as she answered the phone. "Cuddy."

"I need you to come to my office. It's an emergency." House's voice sounded frantic. She knew he was working on a very difficult case, one of their biggest donors kids had suddenly and inexplicably fallen ill, and House was the only doctor she trusted to handle it.

She thought for a moment. There was a chance he was just screwing with her. It was something he would do. Then again, this kid was really close to death, and if something had happened, she wanted to know about it ASAP. "I'll be right there."

She made a quick excuse to the board and rushed out of the room. House's office was a short journey when a child's life was at stake. She wasted no time getting there. House was sitting in his chair, arms folded behind his head, his feet on the desk. She took one look at him and she knew. "You bastard!"

"That was fast." He looked at his watch and slowly got up. She was gone before he made it to his feet. He just smiled as he watched the door slowly swing shut behind her.

Cuddy returned to the meet, made her apologies and said they wouldn't be interrupted again. She flipped off her phone and told her assistant only to get her in case of an emergency. She was going to get through this meeting, then she was going to give House a piece of her mind.

Just as she began discussing ways to cut back clinic expenses, there was a frantic knock on the door. She sighed. It was House. It had to be. She turned to look and there was House, banging on the glass with his cane. She walked over and shut the shade on him.

"Aren't you going to see what he wants?" One of the doctors asked.

"I know what he wants," she glanced back at the closed shade, the pounding of wood on glass still rang out. "And he's not going to get it." She started talking again, raising her voice to drown him out.

"Dr. Cuddy," a busty female doctor raised her hand, a strange smirk on her face. "I can't hear you over the banging."

Cuddy bit her lip. Dr. Flixy was right. "Excuse me, please." Cuddy walked to the door, paused, with her hand on the knob, then with a deep breath, opened it slowly. The door was barely open when House grabbed her arm and pulled her through it.

"Three patients died while you were ignoring me," he dragged her into her office, which was right next to the boardroom.

"You don't even have three patients House." She tried to pull free, but he seemed to have other ideas.

"I didn't say three of MY patients. Just three patients." House pushed her up against the door that separated her office from the room full of doctors. "How thick is this wall?" He started to pull off her lab coat.

"Not now House. I'm in the middle of a board meeting." She struggled to keep the coat on.

"Any time, any where my dear." He won that battle, yanking the coat hard to the floor.

"Please House. Not now." She tried to push away from him, but her only option was to press harder against the decorative brick wall he was already pressing her against.

"Oh yes, Cuddy, now." He started unbuttoning her blouse.

"After the meeting." She tried to bargain with him. She knew there was no way she was going to get out of this, but perhaps she could put it off, until it was a better time for her.

"I can't wait." To prove that, he pushed his manhood against her thigh. "I'm ready now."

"I've got to get back to the meeting. They're waiting for me." She twisted, trying to loosen the grasp he had of her now bare arms.

"Let them wait." House kissed her neck gently. The mark he had left a few days ago was fading. He'd have to replace it with a new one soon. "Half of them are afraid of you. They just don't know how to turn you on." He ran his bottom lip along the goose pimpled flesh of her neck.

"And you think you do?" She challenged.

"I know I do." He slid his knee between her legs. It forced her skirt up. He pulled both her hands up over her head and grabbed both wrists in one hand, then used the other hand to pull her skirt up around her waist.

"House," she breathed, wanting to protest, but unable to form the words.

"Shhhh." He pressed his finger to her lips for a moment, then slid it into her mouth. He felt her instantly begin to suck on it hungrily. "I'll make this quick, then you can go back to your meeting."

He pulled his finger out of her mouth and slid it, still wet, along her cheek, down her neck and over one of her swelling breasts. She gasped as he brushed the soft lace that covered her nipple. House turned her around in one smooth motion. His hand slid under the lace, cupping her soft breast from behind.

He pressed her hands against the wall. "I can trust you, can't I?" He purred into her ear.

She shivered with excitement as she nodded her complicity.

"Say it," he said, licking his tongue around the edge of her ear.

"Yes, you can trust me."

"You won't try to get away?"

"I won't try to get away."

He let go of her arms and she slid them down the wall. She could barely breath she was so turned on as she felt his hands slid off her panties. "What are you going to do?" She asked breathlessly.

"You'll see." He took one step back and looked at her. She was standing before the wall like a convict about to be frisked. Her legs were slightly apart, her hands supporting her on the wall. She was wearing a bra, and a skirt which was bunched around her waist, stockings and high heels. She looked magnificent.

"I have to get back House." She moved to pull her skirt down and he grabbed her hands.

"I said no." He pushed her up against the wall, his body holding her there tightly. She could feel the rough brick against her belly, her chest, her bush. She tried to breath deeply, but she couldn't seem to find her air.

She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. She felt him fumbling behind her, and without looking back, she knew what he was doing. Her guess was confirmed when she felt his hot, naked shaft glide against her lips, teasing in her curls and sending a chill through her body.

"I'm going to tease you, and leave you wanting more," he said softly. "And when your little meeting is over, you will run back to me and beg me to finish you off."

He slid himself in and out between her legs, careful not to penetrate into her. She clutched at the wall as a familiar tingling sensation rushed through her body. He felt her legs part a little. "No no, that won't do." She smiled and pulled her legs together, causing her to close in on him, creating enough friction to get him off.

House felt himself cumming. With each forward push he felt her soft ass pressed up against him, he felt the tight hole he'd made with her legs growing wet as he brushed against her clitoris forcefully.

"Oh my god!" She breathed, careful not to scream.

There was a knock at the door. The doctors in the boardroom were getting restless.

"She'll be right out," House called out.

Cuddy almost cried when she felt him cum. His sticky juice ran down her leg. She banged a fist against the wall, hurting her hand. "Ouch!" She held her fist with her other hand.

"That hurt, didn't it?" House smiled at her. He was on his knees, wiping away his poor fallen soldiers.

"Yes," she frowned in that cute pouty way of hers. He thought she looked unbelievably sexy when she did that.

He finished cleaning her off, then stood up and tossed the Wet Nap into the trash like a basketball pro. He gave her ass a nice, satisfying whack, which rang out through the room. He felt her squirm on contact. "Now, get back in there and do your job." He stuffed her black lace thong into his pocket. "I think I'll hold on to these for you. You'll be wanted to take them off again later anyway." He sauntered toward the door.

"Get back here!" She pulled down her skirt and bent over to pick up her shirt. She was putting it back on as she chased him to the door. She grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I got what I wanted. I'm going to go back to my office and take a nap."

"You bastard!" She hadn't gotten what she wanted. Not even close. She felt the dissatisfied desire pulsing through her body. She could hardly think clearly.

"Stop by when you're done with your meeting." He easily pulled out of her grasp and left the office.

"Dr. Cuddy? Is everything all right?" A voice from the boardroom called in as the door handle giggled wildly.

"I'm coming." Cuddy frowned at the door House had just walked through then at the door she needed to go through.

She paused for a moment at the door, trying to pull herself together. "I'm sorry for the interruption. Dr. House is working on a very important case and needed me to approve a few tests." She could feel the blush in her cheeks, the glistening sweat that still clung to her body. She felt the ghost of his dick rubbing against her, teasing her even after he'd gone. She gulped. "Let's get back to business, shall we?"

She couldn't sit down fast enough. She felt lightheaded from the promise of House inside of her. She didn't want anyone to see her legs, shaking under the weight of her desire. "I need you to start brainstorming ideas. If we don't decrease our expenses, there's a chance we will have to shut down the clinic."

"oooh, push it, dadadada, ooh, push it, dadadada. Ooh baby baby, bababy baby. Oohh..." Wilson swore and searched for his phone. He was never loaning House is phone again. "Sorry." He grinned boyishly and flipped open the phone. "I'm in a meeting," he whispered into a cupped hand.

Cuddy felt a feeling of dread wash over her when Wilson suddenly looked her way and smiled nervously. "It's, uh, for you." He held the phone out to her, sitting on his left.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, bit her lip and answered it. "What the hell do you want now?"

"I was just sitting here, fondling your panties, and I wondered if I should give them back or sell them on eBay."

"Damn you House!" She realized she was using her outdoor voice and turned her back to the table. "I am still in the meeting House, the meeting YOU interrupted and..."

"Don't raise your voice to me Cuddy, or I won't give you what you want."

"Keep them House. Just..."

"I wasn't talking about your panties Cuddy."

"..." she hung up and shoved the phone at Wilson. "Turn it off!"

"Sorry." Wilson quickly turned the phone off and shoved it in his pocket.

She tried to stay focused on the meeting, rushing through it at lightening speed. Dr. Flixy, who was taking minutes, wrote furiously in her notebook. "So, please develop a financial plan for your departments and have them on my desk by next Tuesday."

She stood up, thanked them all for their time, and hurried into her office. She shut and locked the door and fell into her chair. There were five new emails in her inbox. Maybe that would take her mind off things.

She popped open her email and saw they were all from House. "Oh god!" She groaned as her eyes scanned the first one. She couldn't help herself.

"Dr. Cuddy,

"I rather enjoyed our private meeting, however, as you are well aware, we still have some unfinished business to attend to. When you have a chance, please come to my office and we can finish what we started.

"House."

"Cuddy,

"Any time, any where. The time is now, the place is my office.

"House."

She struggled not to open the next one. She got up and walked toward her door. Then she remembered who it was that was sending them. It would be like House to put something important in a series of harassing emails. She sat back down and read the last three.

The next one was a vacation request. She refused it. The fourth was one of those horrible chain emails. She deleted it. She opened the last one. It was a photograph and was taking forever to download. As each line of code was translated into the image he had sent her, she felt a bit more dread creeping into her heart.

It was, as she expected, a picture of her, naked and tied to a hospital bed. "That bastard!" She deleted it, then emptied her trash, then made sure it didn't get saved in her file folders, then locked her computer and stormed out of her office.

She nearly knocked Dr. Flixy down as she flew past.

House was in the diagnostics room, at his whiteboard, shooting questions at his staff.

"House, your office, now!" She didn't even look at Foreman, Chase and Cameron, who stared at her in terrified awe.

"Duty calls." House smiled at his ducklings, they had no idea why, then hurried through the door that led to his office. "Something wrong Dr. Cuddy?" He brushed past her and sat on the edge of his desk.

Cuddy grabbed him by the collar and threw him down on the desk. His therapy ball went rolling off the edge, his stapler clicked shut under his back, paperclips fell across the floor haphazardly.

"Dr. Cuddy!!?" He protested as she tore down his pants zipper.

"Shut up House!" She yanked his pants down to his ankles.

"This is sexual harassment." House protested, helping her remove his shirt.

"I said shut up!" She glared down at him with passionate fury. "If you ever do something like that to me again..."

"What'll you do?" He had a smug, satisfied smile on his face.

"I will make you wish you were never born." She pulled open his shirt, baring his chest and shoulders.

"Most days I already do." House said bluntly.

"I'll make you do clinic duty every day." She shoved her hand into his boxers and grasped him rather harshly. "I'll give you all the really horrible patients, the old men with prostate issues, the children with overbearing mothers." She was massaging his shaft as she spoke, working it into a hard-on. "Then I'll make you give lectures to the student at the university. You're the only doctor who doesn't give lectures."

"Because you don't want me damaging their precious little minds."

She leaned in very close to his face. He thought she was about to kiss him. She pursed her lips and the brushed across his, but a deep, throaty "Shhhh" issued forth from them and then she pulled away.

"Okay, Cuddy, you've had your fun." House ran one arm across the desk, pushing everything off of it, then grabbed her and turned her over so her stomach pressed into the hard wood surface. "Now it's my turn."

"You had your turn House!" She struggled under his weight and cursed as he once again managed to pin her arms down over her head. She had to stop letting him do that. "Let me go!" She squirmed beneath him, but that only managed to turn him on more.

"When are you going to learn Cuddy?" He slid her skirt up over her hips. "This..." he slapped her bare ass hard. "Is mine now. I can have it any time I want."

"You sick bastard." She quivered as he ran a finger along the curve of her ass. She hated herself for yearning for his hand to once again come down hard against her.

"It doesn't matter what you call me Cuddy, I'm still going to take what I want from you." He positioned himself behind her. His dick stuck out of his boxers like a battering ram. And he intended on using it to its full potential. "Why did you come here Cuddy?" He leaned over her and brushed the hair out of her face.

"I..."

"Because I told you to." He ran his fingers across her cheek gently. "I told you to, and you came running."

"It's not like that," she protested.

"Don't lie to me Cuddy." He shifted to the side and brought his free hand down hard across her ass. He felt her whole body respond. "Now, why did you come to me?"

"You owe me." She said defiantly.

"I owe you?"

"You said you'd make me cum."

"Did I?" House mused, rubbing his dick across her ass. "And you believed me?" He smiled.

"You..." she began fighting against him. She was not going to let him torment her like this. She was Lisa Cuddy, she had risen to the top of her field, she commanded a prestigious university hospital, she commanded a staff of hundreds, she was not going to lay here and let him use her any way he pleased.

"Well, I was going to pleasure you Cuddy, in ways you couldn't even imagine," he ran his finger down her leg and around to the other side. It teased across the puff of hair, then pulled away, leaving her lips pulsating for its return. "But I think you need to learn your place in this relationship."

"What relationship House?" She laughed. If this was what he considered a relationship, it's no wonder he'd only ever had one meaningful one. Somehow she couldn't imagine Stacy Warner letting him torture her like this. Stacy seemed more like she'd be the one brushing his backside with something long and hard.

She struggled some more, but with little success.

House began to suck her neck when a thought struck him. He smiled and took each of her hands in his. He slowly lowered them and placed them behind her back. She winced a bit as he twisted one of her arms awkwardly. He quickly corrected his grip, then clasped her hands behind her back.

Her breasts, still encased in a bra and shirt, pushed hard against the desk as his pressure caused her back to arch. He leaned over her and pressed his lips firmly on her ass.

"What the hell..." she felt his free hand fall against the other cheek as he began to suck on her soft, subtle flesh.

"Tell me you're not..." he slapped her again and she instinctively shut up.

She thought she could feel the blood rising to the surface of her skin as he sucked harder on her ass. Then he let go, stepped back and looked at his handy work. There wasn't much there, but there would be. He slapped her hard across both cheeks. "Now, since you've been soooo cooperative, I'll give you what you came here for."

He parted her legs with his hand, slipping his fingers deep inside her quickly, unexpectedly. She gasped.

"Shhh." He leaned over her and whispered in her ear. "You don't want the kids to hear do you?" He nodded toward the door. The Ducklings must be waiting for him on the other side.

"No," Cuddy gasped. She'd forgotten all about them.

"Good." House pulled his fingers out of her and guided his shaft into their place. She gasped as he thrust into her sharply. "I'm not going to warn you again, be quiet." As much as the idea of the Ducklings walking in on them appealed to him, he'd be damned if he was going to let it happen before they were satisfied.

Cuddy bit her lip as she felt him slip in and out of her. She grabbed onto the edge of the desk as each thrust pushed her forward and backward along its surface. She wasn't sure exactly when he'd let go of her arms, but she was glad he had as her knuckles whitened as she closed them tight around the hard wood.

She felt House kick her legs a little further apart and cooperated as much as her body would allow. She was practically on her toes, her ass thrust into the air, her legs spread wide. She felt House's hands on her hips. He was pushing and pulling her back and forth to counter his own thrusting.

She was gasping wildly, frantically. Blood rushed into her head, her ass burned from those few hard slaps, her cheeks flushed, her flesh became moist with perspiration.

"More," she called silently, barely mouthing the words.

House held her up and against him for a moment as he shot his seed deep inside her. She clung tightly to the desk as she felt the eruption inside of her. She now knew what it meant to have mind blowing sex.

House pulled out of her slowly. His legs shook under his weight. He leaned against the desk, catching his breath. She was still laid out where he left her, flat on her stomach, bent over the desk. He smiled and with the little strength left in his body, he smiled and slapped her ass. The sound echoed through the room. "Now, go away and let me do my job." He slapped her one more time, since she was still there, waiting for it. "You do want me to do my job don't you?"

"Yes House." She had pulled herself off the desk and pulled her skirt down. "I believe you have something that belongs to me?" She held out her hand expecting him to drop her panties into it.

"Everything of yours is mine." He grabbed her ass and pulled her into his arms. "I don't want you to ever forget that, so I'm going to hang on to these, as a remind her." He patted his pocket with care. "And clean up my desk would you? It's a mess." He limped off toward the door. He could feel her glaring at him. He could feel how badly she wanted to throw something at him. The thought made him smile as he opened the door on his young staff. "Okay kids, where were we?"

Cuddy could hear him being bombarded with questions, mostly by Cameron who ignored the medical terms the rest of them were throwing around. She listened at the door, fearful of what he might say. It eased her mind to hear him lie. No matter what he did to her in private, she knew she could trust him to keep it a secret.

She looked at the pile of random office supplies scattered on the door around his desk. For just a moment the thought of cleaning up the mess flashed through her mind. It was only a moment, and it was only her perfectionist reaction to seeing a mess. She willed herself to leave the mess for him to clean. There was only so far she was willing to take their new arrangement. Besides, if she did what he'd asked, he wouldn't have a reason to teach her a lesson later. She smiled and walked out of his office with a spring in her step, excited to see what he would do when he realized she hadn't done as she was told.


	10. Cuddy's Office

**CUDDY'S OFFICE**

House watched as three doctors, heads together, chatting excitedly as they headed out the door.

"What's that about?" He turned back to his best friend James Wilson for answers.

Wilson, the hospital gossip, filled him in. "They have a meeting with Cuddy this afternoon."

"Why aren't you in the meeting?" The three doctors happened to be members of the board, and Wilson happened to be a member of the board. Something wasn't adding up.

"I wasn't invited." Wilson watched his friend carefully. He didn't like the sparkle he saw in those blue eyes of his.

"Gotta go." House dashed out of the cafeteria, leaving Wilson to clean up his tray.

The three board members, Drs. Finkel, Davis and Brady filed into Cuddy's office followed by the woman herself. House could hear their footfalls, and knew immediately who they were. His mind raced with all the possible things they could want to talk to Cuddy about. Every single thing came back to him.

"Dr. Cuddy, we understand how much you think House means to this hospital, but we ask you to understand how much he's hurting it." Dr. Finkel began.

"The nursing staff refuses to work with him." Davis added.

"He's alienated the entire clinic staff." Brady put in.

"I understand your concerns." Cuddy walked around her desk and sat down. She thought she heard something moving underneath it. She really needed to get more sleep.

"I don't think you do." Finkel snapped.

Cuddy felt something brush up against her leg. She snapped her head down to look and let out a low gasp as a pair of bright blue eyes sparkled back at her.

"You seem to have a blind spot where House is concerned," Brady stated blusterously.

"I most certainly do not!" Cuddy crossed her legs, kicking a little harder than she had to. House let out a small exclamation that Cuddy covered with a cough.

"Are you feeling alright Dr. Cuddy?" There was too much interest in Davis's voice.

"Sit down Dr. Davis." Cuddy cringed as the man stood up, presumably to come over and 'comfort' her. "I am fine. And believe me, if House becomes a liability to this hospital I will not hesitate to give you what you want."

"We want him gone now Dr. Cuddy," Brady demanded. "We don't want to have to wait until he's broken your heart or something."

House laughed. Cuddy kicked out at him, but he was expecting it, and pressed himself against the front of the desk.

"I would ask you to be very careful in your choice of wording Dr. Brady." There was an icy efficiency in Cuddy's voice. House had always wondered how she kept the board in line. He was starting to see.

"You can't see clearly where he's concerned." Was that jealousy in Davis's voice? "You never could."

Cuddy groaned. She really hated having to compliment House with him in earshot. "You don't find doctors like House every day, and it would be foolish to let him go just because you are incapable of dealing with a difficult personality."

"He's beyond difficult Dr. Cuddy. He's antagonistic." Finkel's voice quivered with rage.

She really hates me, House thought to himself.

As the conversation degraded to 'why we hate Dr. House', all of which he'd heard before, he let his mind wander to other things, like the incredibly shapely leg in front of him. It was summer, and she wasn't wearing stockings.

He ran a finger slowly over her shapely calf. He knew she was about to kick him, so he grabbed her ankle with his other hand. He knew she wouldn't squirm. The board would have all the reason they needed to get rid of both of them if they found him under her desk. She knew that.

Cuddy gulped as she felt House's hand running up the back of her leg. "I understand your issues Dr. Finkel, but you need to accept that there are difficult people in the world, and sometimes they're so good at what they do that they get away with it." She wasn't sure how grammatically correct that sentence had turned out. She was distracted by the soft lips pressing against her leg.

House, certain she wouldn't kick him, slid both hands slowly up her leg until he reached the spot where it crossed her other leg. That would never do.

Cuddy's eyes widened as she felt House's fingers tighten around her ankle and calf.

"How can you compare the 25 to 30 lives he saves a year to the hundreds of lives other doctors save each year?" Brady was all about the numbers.

"I think..." Cuddy stuttered as House slowly slid her legs uncrossed. "I think the families of those 30 people are quite grateful that Dr. House is employed here."

"And what about the patients he's alienated, he's bullied, he's harassed, he's..."

"I think they're happy to be alive." Cuddy answered gently.

House slid her skirt up over her knees, and pulled the knees apart slightly, just enough to see what they'd been hiding. She was wearing a pink thong to go with her pink suit. She must have an important meeting today.

His hand slid along her inner thigh, and reached its destination just as she was in the middle of a sentence.

"He brings in enough money to keep his dePARTment running." She was going to KILL him when this meeting was over.

"Is everything alright Dr. Cuddy?" Finkel snided. She mistook Cuddy's nervous behavior of a sign of her beginning to crack. Finkel could see the finish line clearly now.

Cuddy felt strangely exposed, her legs spread under her desk. She knew, rationally, that the three doctors across from her couldn't see what was going on, couldn't see the object of their mutual ire fondling her only inches from where they sat. Something about that excited her.

House slipped a finger inside the soft, silky thong, and pushed the almost non-existent strip of fabric to the side. Cuddy felt herself going flush as House exposed her. She had to remind herself that they couldn't see; they didn't know what was going on beneath their very noses.

"If you don't do something about Dr. House, I fear I will have no choice but to accept the offer from Princeton General." Finkel was going in for the kill now. She was one of the best cardiothoracic surgeons in the country, and as a female, she was banking on girl power to see her through.

"Really?" Cuddy sounded disinterested. "They've made you an offer?" Cuddy gasped as House pushed one finger inside her.

Finkel mistook this for shock. "You shouldn't be so surprised Dr. Cuddy. I am just as highly qualified and highly sought after as your precious Dr. House."

"Oh, I'm sure you ARE." House had wiggled his finger in just the right way. She wanted to kick him, but more than that she wanted to sink under the desk and ravage him. It would have to wait.

"Are you sure you're alright Dr. Cuddy?" Davis got up. "Perhaps you're too tense."

"Sit down Dr. Davis!" Cuddy ordered. The doctor, wide eyed, returned to his seat. "Now," she was halted in her speech by a soft, hot tongue sliding along her thigh.

"Yes?" Dr. Brady sneered at her.

"This discussion is a waste of" his tongue had just flitted against her soft curls. "of all our time."

"Well, I, for one, don't see it that way." Finkel was not backing down. She could see it in Cuddy's eyes. The woman was about to crack. She was about to give in.

Cuddy grabbed her pen and began playing with it, flipping it over and over in her fingers, agitatedly. "I have nothing more to discuss. I've HEARD your…your compla...ins." She could feel House's tongue slowly, gently slip inside her. The bastard was going to pay for this. "It's NOTHING I haven't heard before." She was finding it hard to breath and talk at the same time.

"And yet you still haven't addressed them." Brady stated with annoyance.

"No!" Cuddy banged a hand on her desk. "And I don't intend on doing so now." Her eyes were a blaze. They mistook it for anger, and perhaps there was a bit of anger mixed in with the sexual excitement she was feeling at the moment.

House grinned. The combination of pleasuring her and controlling her was giving him a rush. He pulled away from her, making her wait in frustration for him to finish.

Cuddy nearly cried out, but she looked at the three sets of eyes, burning into her with bitter anger. "I've said all I have to say, you can go now." She smiled graciously.

Davis was the first to get up and leave. He'd never really cared all that much anyway. Brady kicked the desk as he got up. He thought he heard it cry out, but that made no sense at all.

Finkel looked at Cuddy for a long time, eyes scrutinizing her expression. Cuddy was on the edge, she was ready to crack. Her eyes were dilated, she seemed to be sweating, and unless Finkel needed to have her eyes checked, her boss was actually quivering. A slow, triumphant smile spread across Finkel's face as she sat back down. "I haven't said all I have to say yet." She folded her arms over her vast expanse.

"Oh really!" Cuddy was angry now. She had to get rid of this bitch so she could give it to House. Only she wasn't sure what it was she wanted to give him, sex or a good kick in the ass.

"Really." Finkel was ready. This was it. "If you think you can afford to lose me, you're mistaken Dr. Cuddy."

House was getting tired of Finkel's voice. He pulled each of Cuddy's legs up over his shoulders. She wobbled a bit in her seat.

"Are you drunk doctor?" Finkel eyed her hopefully.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "No."

House slid his hands over her thighs and Cuddy caught her breath.

"Are you high?" Finkel leaned in for a better look at her eyes.

"No!" Cuddy snapped.

House brushed his lips against the tangle of hair between her legs and Cuddy gasped.

"Are you having some sort of seizure?" Finkel wouldn't have cared if she was.

Cuddy raised her eyebrow in disgust. "You're a doctor. Don't you know what a SEIzure....looks like." House had sunk his tongue deep inside her.

"Yes I know what a seizure looks like." Finkel pounded her hands on the desk and House felt their full impact on the top of his head. Cuddy felt the full impact as his hands clenched painfully on her thighs and his mouth thrust up against her.

Finkel smiled triumphantly at what she thought was the look of fear in Cuddy's eyes. "Perhaps it's a mental illness. Maybe Dr. Calangelo should come take a look at you. I think you might be unfit to run this hospital Dr. Cuddy."

House panicked for a moment. His tongue stopped in mid thrust. It wasn't until he felt Cuddy's hand on the back of his head that he remembered what he was doing. But it was strange that she wanted him to continue, under the circumstances. Then he realized it had gone all quiet.

He pulled away again to check that they were alone, but Cuddy once again grabbed his head and pulled him back toward her. House shrugged and went back to what he was doing, but he kept one ear open. He heard no other sounds.

Cuddy leaned back in her chair. The office was empty and House was going to finish what he started. She needed it after that horrible meeting.

She started breathing heavily, audibly, and that was his sign that the coast was clear. He moved quickly pushing her chair away with all his strength, then began to unbend himself out of his hole.

His body was aching but he managed to get out from under the desk with her help. "Did you lock the door?" He asked, slipping a hand around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"When?" She moved toward the door but he wouldn't let her go.

"So we could be caught at any minute? Anyone could just come waltzing in here?" He was slowly moving her against the desk.

"Yes. I'll just..." She tried once again to go toward the door, but he'd pushed her up against the desk. She could feel the edge pressing against her ass.

"I'll be quick." He grabbed her and pushed her onto the desk. He slid her skirt up over her thighs again. The pink panties were still shifted to one side so he slid his finger up and down against her lips teasingly.

"House..." she wanted that door lock. She wanted to know they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Shhh." He pressed his other finger against her other lips. "Now undo my pants." Both his hands were too busy; one working her into a moist frenzy while the other was slipping under her shirt.

Cuddy quickly fumbled with his zipper greedily. She slipped the pants open and pulled him out.

"Make me hard," he whispered into her ear.

Cuddy began to run her hand up and down his shaft, feeling the heat rising from inside it, feeling it grow as she caressed it. He was kissing her neck now. She threw back her head to give him access.

Cuddy pulled him into her. She felt him break through the barrier and deep into her. His girth filled her quickly.

House took it from there, moving her hand out of the way; he thrust his hips forward, watching her face as he penetrated deep inside her. She never looked more beautiful. He thrust again, and watched her, running one hand across her cheek. She leaned toward his touch, kissing his palm gently.

He already had her so worked up that she came easily, but he wasn't going to stop until he was equally satisfied.

Each thrust was followed by a gasp of pleasure from her and a grunt of excitement from him. House was focused, he was under the gun. They didn't have much time. Someone could walk in at any minute.

He heard the doorknob. "Crap!" He pulled out of her and quickly buttoned himself up. Cuddy pulled her skirt down and straightened her hair. She scowled as House dropped down into her chair.

"Dr. Cuddy, there's a..." her secretary looked at the scene with confusion. Cuddy was leaning on her desk, visibly weak. House was sitting in her chair. No one sat in her chair.

"Well Dr. Cuddy, I don't think it's contagious, but I will have to swing by for a follow up later today." House got out of her chair and walked past her, very, very close. "You lucky gal," he whispered as he brushed past her.

"Yes, um, thank you Dr. House." Curse him, getting her to thank him. She looked back at her secretary. "You said someone was here to see me?"

"Uh, yes, uh, Dr. Adams, for the cardiothoracic position?"

House turned and looked at Cuddy. A sly smile slid across his face. Poor Dr. Finkel was about to get screwed in the worst possible way. She smiled back at him assuring him that she would always have his back.


End file.
